Black Wish
by Victoria-BlackHeart
Summary: Set around TF: Prime universe. Starscream become infected with tainted energon, and crashes while looking for the Autobot base. With Megatron refusing to help him, Starscream gets some help from an unlikely bot...
1. Infection

_New story! Set around the universe of Transformers Prime._

_So here you go!_

_Italics represent com talk and lyrics if there is any._

* * *

><p>A F-16 Fighting Falcon flew over the Artic, cutting through the wind and snow. The jet flew closer to the ground, and transformed. Its red optics scanned the area, taking in the surroundings. It hunched down, and looked at the snow, spotting an energon trail. The bot stood up, and began following the trail of energon.<p>

_"Uh Starscream, Megatron's looking for you."_

The bot, Starscream, second-in-command to the leader of the Decepticons, continued on his way.

_"Starscream? Did you hear me?"_

"I heard you loud and clear Knock Out," he snapped back, kicked a chunk of ice out of his way, "Tell Lord Megatron I'm a bit preoccupied at the moment," he said, looking over his shoulder, "And if he asks what I'm doing, just say..."

_"You went on patrol?"_

"Sounds good to me," Starscream said, and stopped when he came to the crashed ship. He smiled, and gently pulled the loose door away. Starscream entered the ship, and was plunged into darkness, the glow of his optics the only thing visible.

Starscream's footsteps echoed in the ship's empty storage unit. He stopped when he came to an empty door frame. He stepped through it, and looked around.

Dead bots were lying everywhere. Starscream looked around, tapping his chin, "Now, if I was a energon harvester, where would I be?" he asked, looking around. One of the bots was lying on the control panel, his chest cavity ripped apart. Starscream walked past him, and towards the main control. More bots were spread everywhere, Decepticons and Autobots. Starscream walked past a Decepticon whose optics were gone. He looked down at him, and grimaced.

The Decepticon made his way towards the center of the ship, and pushed a dead Autobot off of the controls. He began typing on the screen, lighting up the ship's map. The Decepticon who had no optics slowly sat up, and turned towards Starscream. Starscream had his back to the dead bots, and did not see the Decepticon get up, and begin limping towards him.

Starscream looked over the maps, and tapped his chin again, "Hmm, it should have been right here," he said, pointing at the map. The Decepticon limped over, and grabbed Starscream's shoulder, spinning him around. He pinned him to the map, and Starscream yelled out in surprise, "Gahh! Wha...?"

"Do not search for the harvester!" The Decepticon's voice was raspy, "It will kill you!" Starscream looked over the Decepticon's shoulder.

"Uh, you're not dead though," he said. The Decepticon leaned close, and a dark liquid leaked out of his mouth and onto Starscream's armour. It burned through his armour, and into his veins, "What did you just do to me?" he shrieked, striking the Decepticon. The Decepticon slammed into the wall, and looked at Starscream through the holes in his helm.

"You've been cursed," came the voice, "by the tainted energon that flows through these dead bots," Starscream looked around at the bots, then back at the Decepticon, "There is no cure, and you will die," The Decepticon slumped down on the ground, dead. Starscream walked over, and leaned down.

"You don't scare me," he whispered, and stood up. He looked around, and saw the energon harvester. He smiled, and walked over to it. Picking it up, Starscream held the energon up in the air, "And now, I will soon be the leader of the Decepticons."

* * *

><p>Starscream landed on The Nemesis, and transformed. He walked towards the main part of the ship, and Knock Out walked up next to him, "You're in trouble," he said, as they walked down the long hallway, "Megatron is not impressed you left again...without telling."<p>

"Yes, yes. What else is new?" Starscream asked, rubbing his arm. Knock Out frowned.

"Are you alright Starscream?"

"I'm fine," he snapped, "Anyways, I have something that Megatron may find very interesting," Knock Out didn't say anything, just continued walking.

They made their way towards the main controls, and stopped when they saw Megatron. Starscream stepped forward, "Lord Megatron, I..."

"Left again?" Megatron turned around, and walked towards Starscream. He leaned down, staring him in the optics, "Patrolling? Not likely," he snarled, grabbing Starscream by the throat and slamming him against the wall. Starscream grabbed Megatron's hand, and tried to pull it off, "How many times must you disobey me before it sinks into your head that _I _decide when you go off and do recon?"

"More..times...than needed...Lord Megatron..." Starscream wheezed, and Megatron let him go, Starscream dropping to the floor. Megatron turned towards the screen.

"While you were out, I hope you found something useful."

"Of course," Starscream said, smiling. He held out the energon harvester, and Megatron turned around, "May I present to you an energon harvester. It's much more convienent than mining for the energon," Megatron took it from Starscream and examined it.

"Hmm, there may be hope for you after all Starscream. Soundwave," the bot walked over to him, "take this and place it somewhere secure," The bot nodded, and walked off with the energon harvester. Megatron looked at the screen again, his red optics searching the map.

"Where is the Autobot base?" he muttered, tapping his claws on the controls. Starscream turned to walk out of the room, "I'm not finished with you Starscream," Megatron said, and turned to face his second-in-command, "Since you love doing recon, you're going to go and find the Autobot base," Starscream growled, but smiled at Megatron and bowed.

"Of course Lord Megatron."

"Report back here when you find it. I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p>Three teenagers stared at books, their eyes tired from reading, "Come on Bulkhead. Our tests aren't until two weeks from now!" the only girl complained, slamming her book shut. A large Autobot turned around.<p>

"It doesn't matter Miko, you're going to pass this test with a good mark," he said, walking over to them. The two boys looked up, "That means you too Raf and Jack," They growned, and slammed their books as well.

"This is so not cool," Jack said, crossing his arms, "I thought knowing about the Autobots would be more exciting that sitting around studying for tests," A blue bot walked over, and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Optimus' orders. It's the only way to keep you out of trouble," she said, and looked at Bulkhead, "They do deserve a break though," They cheered, and jumped out of their chairs. Jack looked at the motorcycle.

"Let's go for a drive Arcee," The motorcycle, Arcee, sighed.

"Not today Jack. Optimus doesn't want us to leave the base," Miko and Raf were playing a racing game.

"Where is Optimus, Bumblebee and Ratchet to anyways?" Raf asked, looking up. Bulkhead shrugged.

"Beats me. Ratchet just said it was important, and left on the ground bridge," He looked over at the game, "Come on Miko!" Arcee crossed her arms, and leaned against the wall.

"Something's wrong. Optimus wouldn't leave without telling us what's happening," She stood up straight, "We should bring the kids home."

"What?" Miko asked, disappointed. She threw down the controller, "This day sucks."

* * *

><p>"Optimus, I'm getting readings," Ratchet said, making his way through the snow drift. Optimus and Bumblebee followed him, and came across the crashed ship.<p>

"Energon readings?" Ratchet shook his head, "Dark energon?"

"Worse. Tainted energon," Bumblebee looked at Optimus, then at Ratchet and beeped to say he didn't understand.

"Why is tainted energon worse than dark energon?" Optimus asked.

"Because it destroys a bot slowly and painfully, and there is no way to rid your system without meeting your death," he said, grimacing, "That ship just screams tainted energon. And it looks like some has removed the distributor."


	2. Helping Hands

Starscream rubbed his arm, the pain shooting up through his veins. He grimaced, and stood up, his legs wobbly. He couldn't believe Megatron was sending _him _on recon. He growled, and walked towards the back of the ship. As if he had time to do recon for Megatron!

Starscream thought about the energon harvester. It looked different than the first one they had tried to steal. It was darker, and had different symbols on it. It must be ancient Cybertronian, as he couldn't read it and neither could Megatron. Starscream felt the pain shoot up his arm again, and stopped. He leaned against the wall.

What did that Decepticon mean by curse?

Ever since the black liquid had seeped into his veins, Starscream had been feeling pains in his arms, and around his wings. He stood up, and continued walking towards the back of the ship. There was no point in telling Megatron. The Decepticon Lord wouldn't give a slag, just brush it off. Starscream stopped at the back of the ship, and hit the button to open the doors. He might just be sore from flying too much, and fighting the Autobots. Starscream transformed, and flew out of the ship.

Besides, what was the worse that could happen to him?

* * *

><p>"Arcee, we're going to need a ground bridge soon," Optimus said, as Bumblebee and Ratchet looked around.<p>

_"Roger that Optimus. The ground bridge will be ready soon,"_ Arcee said, and he turned to them.

"What do you suggest we do Ratchet?"

"We make sure we didn't get contaminated by the energon, and then we figure out what the Decepticons would want with the distributor," Ratchet said, and the ground bridge appeared.

"Click Buzz. Chirp."

"That is true Bumblebee. Megatron might have thought it was an energon harvester," Optimus said, as they walked through the ground bridge, "If he doesn't know what it actually is, then it will be bad for both Autobots and Decepticons."

They entered back into their base, which was well hidden from the Decepticons or any curious humans. The blue bot switched off the bridge, and turned to them, "So?" Arcee asked, walking over to them. Ratchet walked over to his area, as he deemed it, and took out a scanning device. He pointed it at Optimus, then Bumblebee, then himself.

"We're fine. No contamination."

"Contaminatin?" Bulkhead asked, "Like, cybertronian plague?"

"Tainted energon," Ratchet said darkly, and walked over to his computer. He began typing on the screen, and looking over the history of Cybertron, "It says that tainted energon was kept in an isolated planet, far from Cybertron, but one of the bots who went over to check the infected ones got infected with it. He brought it back to Cybertron, and infected part of the planet," Everyone looked at him, "Optimus, we need to get that distributor from Megatron and destroy it, or else," Optimus nodded, and turned to his fellow Autobots.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead. You are to come with me, and we are going to look for the Decepticon warship. Ratchet will stay here, and try to track it," Ratchet nodded, and activated the ground bridge.

"Be safe Optimus," Ratchet said, as they transformed and drove into the ground bridge.

* * *

><p>Starscream flew over the vast terrain, seeing nothing but dirt and rocks. This mad him angry, and he lowered, getting close the ground. At the same moment, a pain went through his wings, and he cried out in pain, slamming into the ground. He was forced to transform in order to save his wings from being damaged. Starscream slammed into the side of a cliff, pain shooting through his wings. He groaned, and shook his helm.<p>

That was a hard landing.

Starscream looked around, and saw nothing but dirt and rocks once again. He grabbed into the side of the cliff, and pulled himself up. Starscream tried to transform, but the pain in his wings was red hot now. He cried out again, and collasped, his legs giving out. Starscream looked up, and opened a com link.

"This is Commander Starscream, requesting an immediate ground bridge to my current location," he said, dragging himself on the ground. There was no answer on the other end, "Soundwave! Activate the ground bridge! I need medical help!" Once again there was no answer.

Starscream looked around, and pulled himself over to a rock. He reached up, and tried to pull himself up on the rock, but the pain shot through his arms, "Gahh!" he yelled, and slid back down on the ground.

Starscream rolled over, wincing as he lid on his wings. _Think Starscream, _he thought, the gears in his mind working overtime. His cooling vents were also working overtime as his core temperature had started to climb drastically.

Ratchet had heard the loud bang, and stopped typing on the computer. He activated the ground bridge, and went outside of the base, taking the control with him.

Ratchet looked around, the sky starting to get dark. He squinted, but saw nothing. Ratchet heard a groan, and turned around. He spotted an arm, and began to walk closer, fully alert. The arm moved, and Ratchet pointed his cannon at the arm. He heard a groan again, and slowly stepped around the cliff.

What he saw was unexpected.

Starscream was lying on the ground, energon leaking from his joints. Ratchet leaned in close, and saw that Starscream's optics were still online, "Starscream?" he asked. The Seeker turned his helm, and his optics went wide.

"Medic..." his voice was raspy. Ratchet took a step back, just in case Starscream was faking and attacked him.

Starscream was very unpredictable.

"Help..." the raspy voice said. Ratchet looked around.

"This is a trap."

"No..." Starscream wheezed, "Help...please..." Ratchet looked around, and walked over to the fallen Decepticon. He knelt down, and examined Starscream's body.

Parts of his armour was discolored, and parts looked like it was rusting. Ratchet saw energon leaking from his joints, and also that is was discolored as well. Ratchet looked into Starscream's optics, "You have to tell the truth. No Decepticons are going to show up when I help you up and attack me."

"I...promise..." Starscream wheezed again. Ratchet nodded, and placed one of Starscream's arms around his neck, then lifted the Decepticon off the ground. Starscream moaned in pain, and Ratchet took out the control to the ground bridge.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered, and ground bridged Starscream and himself inside the Autobot base.

* * *

><p>Ratchet placed Starscream down on the examination table, and pulled out his scanner again. He pointed it at Starscream, and the readings went through the roof, "Tainted energon," he whispered, and turned back to his computer, plugging the information in. He heard Starscream's raspy breathing, and the cooling vents working overtime to cool the Seeker. Ratchet walked over to him, and looked at his optics.<p>

They were dull instead of bright.

Ratchet walked back over to the computer, and looked at the screen.

_"Ratchet, requesting ground bridge,"_ came Optimus' voice through his com link. Ratchet looked back at Starscream, then at the screen.

He picked up Starscream, and brought him to his private area. Ratchet placed Starscream on the examination table in his room, and flicked on the lights, "One moment Optimus," he said, and left his room, shutting the door.

Ratchet walked over to the ground bridge, and activated it. The four bots, along with the three humans walked through, "Any luck?" Ratchet asked. Optimus shook his head, and walked over to the computer.

"Still researching tainted energon?" Ratchet turned to the screen. He forgot that he left that up.

"Uh, yes," he walked over to the screen, and exited the file. Miko and Jack went straight to their video games, while Raf and Bumblebee sat in the corner, looking at Raf's computer, "Optimus, can I talk to you in private?" Ratchet asked. Optimus nodded, and Ratchet motioned for Optimus to follow him. Bulkhead looked up from watching Miko and Jack race, and looked at Arcee.

"What's up with Ratch?"

Ratchet led Optimus to his private study, "There is a reason why I'm researching tainted energon. It's to find a cure," he said, and opened his door slightly, "Before you say anything, he asked for my help," With that, Ratchet opened the door all the way, and flicked on the lights.

Optimus saw Starscream lying on the table, and heard his raspy breaths, "But...Ratchet..."

"He's infected with tainted energon," Ratchet said, and walked over to Starscream, Optimus behind him. The Seeker managed to turn his helm, and saw Optimus standing over him, "I know he's a Decepticon, and I feel the same way about them as you do, but I highly call it fair to harm him when he's in this kind of state," Optimus' optics scanned over the Decepticon's body, taking in the damage done by the energon, "And, like I already said, he asked for my help."

"Then help we shall," Optimus said, and walked over to the screens, "The others can't know about this. It will just be between me and you. Megatron won't come looking for him, as he will be preoccupied by the distributor, and trying to get it work. I will help you in anyway possible with the research."

"I plan to keep him in here," Ratchet said. Optimus nodded. He knew as well as Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead not to go into Ratchet's private study.

Bulkhead had the dents to prove it too.

"Good. And we will help him in secret."


	3. Rash Choices

Ratchet wiped his forehead, and turned to look at Starscream. His breathing was still raspy, but he was stable for now. Ratchet looked back the screen, the energon tests coming back. Tainted energon spread fast, and started attacking the most essentiel parts of a bot. For a Seeker, it was his wings, as Starscream's wings were badly discolored and looked like they were rusting. It wouldn't attack the spark, which Ratchet found strange. It would destroy everything else, but left the spark.

Ratchet heard Starscream moan in pain, and walked over to him. He reached over to the table, and took a cube of energon. He placed the protective gloves on his hands that Optimus had gotten him, and helped Starscream sit up. He brought the cube of energon to the Decepticon's lips, and Starscream began to drink it greedily. He coughed, and spat up more energon, "Small sips," Ratchet said, as Starscream drank a bit, and swallowed.

"More," he wheezed, and Ratchet gave him a bit more. Another side effect of tainted energon is the victim became very thirsty for more energon. Ratchet gave Starscream another little sip, and placed the cube down. He leaned down, and examined his optics. The color was still dull. He lid Starscream back down, and walked back over to the computer, "Any...luck?"

"Save your strength Starscream," Ratchet said, typing on the keyboard, "But not yet," Starscream looked up at the ceiling.

Megatron had called him three times on his com link, but Ratchet wouldn't let him answer. Megatron was pissed at him. He hadn't returned yet, and he was getting impatient. Why Ratchet wouldn't let Starscream tell Megatron what had happened was a mystery.

However, Starscream liked it that way.

The less Megatron knew, the better.

There was a knock at Ratchet's door, and the medic stopped, "Who's there?" he asked, taking off the gloves.

"It's me Miko!" Starscream looked at him, "Optimus wants to see you for a minute!"

"Give me a minute," Ratchet said, and disinfected his hands. He walked past Starscream, and unlocked the door. He quickly slipped out before Miko could see in his room. Miko looked at him.

"What are you doing in there that's such a big secret?"

"Stuff," he answered, and they walked towards the main part of the base.

"What kinda stuff?"

"Stuff a teenage girl like you wouldn't understand," he said, and nodded at Optimus. Arcee was sitting down, coughing. Jack was sitting next to her, a look of concern on his face, "What's the matter Optimus?" Optimus brought Ratchet over to a corner, and leaned in close.

"It's Arcee," Ratchet looked over his shoulder, and saw the bot cough up energon, "I think that she got infected."

"How? Everything is contained in my room! Nothing gets in, nothing gets out," he hissed.

"I know, but...she hasn't been feeling well since you brought Starscream in," Ratchet looked at Arcee again.

"Keep an eye on her. If she gets worse, I'll examine her," Optimus nodded, and walked over to Arcee. He placed a hand on her shoulder. Arcee looked up.

"I'm fine Optimus," She coughed again, and Jack grabbed her hand, "Jack."

"Arcee, please. Let Ratchet examine you."

* * *

><p><em>"Starscream. Starscream, answer me you fool!"<em>

Starscream opened his optics, and looked around. He sighed, and opened the com link with Megatron.

"Yes, Lord Megatron, what is it?"

_"Where are you? Why haven't you returned? Have you found the base yet?" _Starscream closed his optics, his spark pounding.

"Yes...I have."

_"Well? Where is it?" _Starscream sat up, and pulled himself up off the examination table, his legs wobbly.

"It's...best I show you...where it is..." he said, and began walking to the door, "I will...need a...ground...bridge."

_"Starscream, what is wrong with your connection?" _Starscream grimaced, and clutched his side, a pain shooting through his veins.

"I'm...tunnel," he said, and grabbed the door handle.

_"Call back when you need a ground bridge," _Starscream grimaced again, and opened the door.

He heard the Autobots and their humans in the main part of the base. Frag, he couldn't go that way. He looked back towards Ratchet's room. He should just stay, but he couldn't. Megatron was already pissed off at him for not returning right away. Starscream limped down the hall towards the back of the base. If he could get there and request for a ground bridge, there was a chance to escape and get back to The Nemesis.

Starscream froze when he heard Bulkhead's voice, and his loud footsteps coming towards him. Starscream looked around, and saw a supply closet. He pulled open the door, and crept inside.

Bulkhead walked down the hall, and stopped at Ratchet's door. He frowned, and gently pushed open the door, "Uh Ratch? You left your door open," Ratchet came down the hallway, and stopped. Ratchet looked in, and saw drops of energon on the floor, "What were you hidin..."

"Bulkhead, do not step on that energon," Ratchet said darkly, and cautiously stepped into his room. Bulkhead leaned in.

"Why?"

"Get Optimus. Now."

Bulkhead nodded, and left the room. Ratchet leaned down, and looked at the trail of energon. Yes, Starscream had definately gotten up. But where he went was a question. He couldn't have gotten far with tainted energon flowing through his veins. Bulkhead came back with Optimus, "What is it Ratchet?" Ratchet pointed at the table, then the floor. Optimus looked up at him, "Do you think he's still here?"

"I highly believe so," Ratchet said, standing up, "We need to find him."

"Find who?" Bulkhead asked, as Ratchet and Optimus left the room, "What's going on?" Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other, then Bulkhead.

"Noth..." Optimus began, but Ratchet cut him off.

"We're doing emergency 'what happens in the case of...' drills. Right now, we're doing missing person or bot. I hid a dummy somewhere and myself and Optimus are trying to find it, simulating a rescue. You'll all get turns at it, don't worry," Bulkhead looked at him.

"Uh, ok."

* * *

><p>Starscream felt pains in his sides, and grimaced, holding his hand to it, "This is...Commander...Starscream...requesting...a ground bridge...to my current location," he wheezed.<p>

_"Ground bridge activated."_

The ground bridge appeared, and Starscream managed to pull himself through the bridge. He leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Knock Out walked over to him, arms crossed.

"Where have you been for the past three days?" Starscream looked at him.

"It's been three days?" Knock Out nodded, "I need to see Megatron," he pushed past Knock Out, clutching his side.

"Starscream, you don't lo..."

"I feel fine Knock Out!" Starscream snapped, "Just...need to recharge and get some energon. I'm fine," He continued to limp down the halls of The Nemesis, Knock Out behind him.

"You color is..."

"I suggest if you want to keep your paint job scratch free, you better just SHUT UP!" Starscream yelled, turning around to face Knock Out. Knock Out held up his hands, and took a step back.

"No...no need to get...violent Starscream," Knock Out said nervously. Starscream growled, and limped past him. Knock Out watched him limp towards the control center, where Megatron was, and opened his mouth to speak again.

"NOT ANOTHER WORD!" Starscream yelled. Knock Out fell silent. Breakdown walked over to Knock Out.

"What's shoved up his aft?"


	4. A Little Paranoia

Starscream leaned against the wall, his helm spinning. He couldn't focus on anything in the room. His vision was getting blurry. He felt someone standing behind him, "Knock Out, is that you?"

"Uh, yeah it is," Knock Out answered, and he walked around to face Starscream, "Starscream, you don't look so good."

"Are you standing in front of me?" Knock Out squinted, and waved his hand in front of Starscream's face, "What is that blur?" Knock Out took a step back.

"You can't see me?" Starscream shook his helm, "That's strange. Does Me..."

"No, he does not and he will not know about this, understand?" Starscream snapped.

"Know what Starscream?" Starscream stood up straight, and turned around to Megatron's voice, "Are you planning on killing me Starscream?"

"Of course not Lord Megatron," Starscream said, bowing. Megatron's optics narrowed, and he walked past him.

"Of course not Starscream," he said, and began looking at designs on the monitor. Knock Out walked over to Megatron, and looked over his shoulder, "Gaze upon these designs Knock Out, as you will need them."

"What do I do with these?"

"These are plans for building the ultimate weapon to use against Optimus and his Autobot friends," Starscream squinted at the monitor, trying to pick out what was on the screen. He walked over to them, "It can destroy them very easily, and their human friends," Knock Out nodded slowly.

"Myself and Breakdown will be happy to build this for you, Lord Megatron, but The Nemesis seems a bit...small to build such an enormous weapon."

"That is why we are going to land somewhere, and there you shall build it," Megatron said, and turned to Starscream. He saw that his optics were a very pale blue.

"Starscream, what is wrong with your optics?" Starscream turned to his voice.

"Nothing."

Starscream felt himself being slammed into the wall, Megatron's hand wrapped around his neck, "Then why are they blue?" he hissed.

"Because Starscream is lacking energon," Knock Out answered, and placed a hand on Starscream's shoulder, "I was just going to get him some," Megatron released Starscream, and Knock Out led him to the back of the ship. Megatron frowned, and turned to Soundwave.

"Soundwave, follow them. Find out what is really wrong with Starscream," Soundwave nodded slowly, and began following the two bots to the back.

Knock Out looked around, and stopped. He waved his hand in front of Starscream's face, "Starscream, what happened to your optics?"

"Knock Out I can't see anything! I've gone blind!" Starscream snarled, and reached his hands out to push him back. Knock Out looked at his optics.

"That's very strange."

"Give me the energon. I'm parched," Starscream snapped, and reached out for the cube. Knock Out placed it in his hands, and Starscream greedily began to drink it. He began coughing, and dropped the cube on the floor. The energon leaked on the floor. Starscream bent over, hacking. Knock Out took a step back, and Starscream vomited up black energon. Knock Out squawked, stumbling backwards.

Energon ran down Starscream's chest plating, and he fell on his knees, vomitting more energon on the floor. The energon leaked onto his arms. Knock Out was horrified, "What...what is that?" Starscream's breathing was heavy, and he grabbed onto the wall. He pulled himself up, and looked up at Knock Out.

His optics were completely white.

"Tainted...energon..." he wheezed, and turned away from him.

Soundwave quietly watched from the hallway, recording the entire conversation.

* * *

><p>Starscream walked into Megatron's private study after feeling his way along the wall, "You...wished to see me Lord Megatron?" Megatron was standing with his back to him.<p>

"Yes Starscream," his voice was soft, "Do you know why?"

"No my Lord," Megatron turned around, and walked over to him. He looked at his optics, "Is there something wrong Megatron?"

"Starscream, how many fingers am I holding up?" Megatron held up three fingers. Starscream didn't move.

"Four."

Megatron struck him, and Starscream slammed into the wall, "It was three!" he roared. Starscream pulled himself up, but Megatron kicked him back down, "How dare you bring tainted energon aboard my ship! You are planning to kill me! You always have been! And now you bring this cursed thing to infect me!"

"No Megatron I-"

"Shut. Up," he hissed, "You are a traitor Starscream. You always have been. I bet Optimus found this and I bet you are working with him, aren't you?" he snarled.

"Lord Megatron I-"

"ENOUGH!" he roared, and grabbed Starscream by his wings. Starscream yelped out in pain, "You have tried and failed Starscream. And now you're going to face the consequences," He walked to the back of the ship, and opened the door, "I know what tainted energon does to bots, Starscream. And you can't fly because of it now."

"Megatron! Please!"

"Begging will get you nowhere," Megatron said softly, and dropped Starscream on the ground. Starscream grabbed onto the floor, and Megatron stomped on his hands. Starscream winced, and his talons began to slip, "Good-bye Starscream," He stomped on Starscream's hands, and the Seeker let go, screaming as he did.

Starscream felt the cold air rush past him, as he tried to fly, but his wings would not work. His wings began getting cold, and he suspected that they were freezing. He didn't know how high up the ship had been, but he would soon find out.

Starscream slammed into the ground, and groaned. His spark was beginning to fade. He felt someone standing over him.

"Optimus, I found him," It was Ratchet.

"Is he still online?" Optimus's voice said softly.

"Barely. We need to get him to the medbay. Now."

* * *

><p><em>Poor Starscream! Sorry I haven't updated in a while!<em>


	5. Unlikely Allies

Optimus walked into the base, "Bulkhead, how's Arcee?"

"I think I can answer for myself, Optimus," Arcee said, smirking, "I just had what the humans call a cough. Nothing serious," Optimus breathed a sigh of relief, and looked over his shoulder.

"Ok, bring him in Ratchet," Ratchet came in with a limp Starscream in his arms. Bumblebee jumped up and pushed Raf behind, his cannons online, "Easy Bumblebee. Starscream is serisouly injured," Optimus said, as Ratchet placed it the injured Seeker down on the examination table. Arcee looked at Ratchet, then Optimus.

"You can't be serious. He's tried to kill us!"

"It doesn't matter," Ratchet said, taking out various tools, "He's been infected with tainted energon," Bulkhead frowned, "It's complicated to explain Bulkhead, but do not go anywhere near him. Do not touch him. Tainted energon spreads on contact."

"Then, why are we keeping him here?" Raf asked, leaning around Bumblebee.

"I'm going to find a cure for this disease," Ratchet said, putting on gloves, "Since Megatron probably won't help him..."

"He...won't," Starscream wheezed, "He...threw me...out...of...the Nemesis...doesn't...want...to help," He coughed, and Ratchet frowned at him.

"Save your strength Starscream," he said softly. Starscream breathed out, and closed his optics, "I'm going to go back to the ship, and see if I can find any clue on how to cure this. Do not go near Starscream," Ratchet started up the ground bridge, "And that's mean you Miko!" Miko groaned, and slumped back on the couch.

"No fair."

* * *

><p>Ratchet looked around the ship, and carefully made his way towards the command center. His optics scanned the area, looking around for any sign of life or movement. He caught something out of the corner of his optics, and spun around. Knock Out held up his hands, "I come in peace."<p>

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Knock Out answered, and bent down, looking at a dead Autobot, "I'm looking for any clues on how to cure tainted energon. You?"

"Funny, I'm doing the same thing," Knock Out looked up, "I thought Megatron wasn't going to help Starscream."

"He isn't. That doesn't mean I can't help him," Knock Out said, "If he's not properly treated, it can spread to others, and then wipe out whatever is left of our race, and I care about our race," Knock Out bent down and picked up a piece of paper. Ratchet watched him as he examined it, "You know where Starscream is?"

"I do," Ratchet answered, walking over to the main controls, "He's safe," Knock Out walked over to the controls as well, and looked down at them. Ratchet began typing on the keyboard, and pictures appeared on the screen, "Hmm, it says that cure can be found on this planet. Interesting," Knock Out read the screen as well.

"What is a Poland?" Ratchet chuckled.

"Not what, where. Poland is a country Knock Out. It is located in the continent called Europe, across the ocean," Knock Out nodded.

"So we go to Poland," Ratchet looked over his shoulder at him.

"We?"

"Well, Starscream is still a Decepticon, and it doesn't change the fact that you Autobots have him at your base and are helping him," Knock Out said, arms crossed. Ratchet held back what he was going to say, and sighed.

"Fine. We go together."

* * *

><p>Optimus walked over to Starscream, and placed a cube of energon on the table. The Seeker opened his optics, and looked over at Optimus, "Optimus," he whispered, "I need to tell you something."<p>

"Save your strength Starscream," Optimus said softly, and carefully brought the cube of energon to Starscream's mouth. Starscream drank a bit, and swallowed.

"It's about Megatron."

"I'm sure it can wait until you get more strength."

_"Ratchet to Optimus, I'm in need of a ground bridge."_

Optimus nodded to Arcee, who activated the ground bridge. Ratchet rolled through, and transformed, "Ratchet, what have you found out?"

"The cure can be found in Poland," He walked over to the computer, and typed on the keyboard. Raf looked up from his game with Bumblebee.

"Poland? That sounds interesting," Bumblebee nodded, "But why would the cure be there and not on the ship?"

"That's what I want to know," Ratchet said, and turned to Optimus, "I thought for sure it would be on the ship, but it wasn't. That makes me wonder if other bots were here before us, with the disease and left the cure in case the disease ever came to Earth again."

"That is a very good question," Optimus said, and turned to Bumblebee, "Bumblebee, you and Raf will research tainted energon and find out if it had been to Earth before. Ratchet, I assume you're going to Poland," Ratchet nodded, "Arcee, Bulkhead, Jack, Miko. You four will stay here and watch Starscream. I'm going with Ratchet," They nodded, "Ratchet, let's get a move on."

"I'll be bridge operator," Arcee said, standing up. She walked over to the bridge controls, and switched them on. Starscream looked over at Optimus, and tried to tell him about Megatron's device, but Bulkhead placed an energon cube in his mouth.

"You need your strength," he said, Miko sitting on his shoulder. Starscream fell silent, and watched as Optimus and Ratchet went through the ground bridge.

There had to be some way to tell Optimus about Megatron's plan.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's a short one! The next one will be longer.<em>


	6. Complications Arise

_For those of you wondering, yes Starscream is still blind I just forgot to mention. Thanks to everyone who pointed it out!_

* * *

><p>Ratchet and Optimus drove through the countryside, snow falling silently to the ground. They stopped once they came to a fork in the road, and transformed. Ratchet looked around, and saw the red car coming towards them, "You're late," he said, arms crossed. The red car transformed, and brushed the snow off of him.<p>

"Sorry," Knock Out said. Optimus looked over at Ratchet, but Knock Out was the one who answered the question, "Starscream is still a Decepticon, and just because you're keeping him in your base doesn't mean I can't help," Ratchet nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Optimus said, and they looked around, "Which direction Ratchet?" Ratchet took out a device, and pointed it in the center of the fork.

"Right," he said, and they began walking to the right.

After a few miles of walking, they came to a set of train tracks that led to a brick building with arches. Ratchet looked up, "The reading's are coming from inside," he said, and they began walking along the tracks. Knock Out looked around, feeling uneasy.

"I don't like the look of this," he said, as they made their way towards the brick building, "It feels like suffering and death," Ratchet looked back at him, "Hey, I'm a Decepticon. That's what we mostly see," Ratchet rolled his optics, and they stopped once they walked past the building.

Optimus looked around, and spotted a metal gate with words above it, "Ratchet," he said, and they turned in that direction. Ratchet squinted, "What does it say?"

"Arbeit Mach Frei," Ratchet read off the sign, and frowned, "That's weird."

"What?" Knock Out asked, looking at the sign.

"Work makes free," Ratchet said, "Interesting choice of words," They turned away from the gate, and made their way towards another part of the grounds.

Optimus stopped, and looked down over the edge. Ratchet walked up behind him, "Ratchet, what is this place?"

"I'm not completely sure, but I have a hunch," he said, and looked down, "I think...it's...some type of former camp," Knock Out walked up slowly behind them, a smile across his facial plating.

"A camp for what?" Ratchet didn't get to answer him because they were both pushed forward and fell down into the giant hole.

Optimus opened his optics, and looked around. Ratchet was lying a few feet away from him, and he opened his optics as well, "What...just happened?" Ratchet asked. Optimus felt something slick on his hands, "What is this?"

"I tricked you, that's what happened!" They looked up, and saw Knock Out standing over the hole, "Sorry Optimus, but Megatron can't allow you to find the cure and cure Starscream. He wants the rest of the Autobots to get infected while you and Ratchet rust. And with the distributor, that's a lot easier said than done," he sneered, and kicked some dirt down, "Oh, and did I mention that in a few hours, that stuff below, oil, will be set on fire and you will melt into nothing! Ratchet, thanks again for helping me find where the cure is located. I guess this is the last time I'll see you alive Optimus Prime. So long!" he laughed, and walked away from the hole. Ratchet looked over at him.

"Any ideas Optimus?"

* * *

><p>Starscream heard footsteps by him, then they stopped, "Um, Starscream?" He didn't respond, "Oh, right. Um, it's Raf," Starscream turned his helm towards the direction, "Arcee wanted me to check up on you. How are you?"<p>

"Well, I'm blind, I can't fly, and I'm basically falling apart. How do you think I'm doing?" he snapped. Raf took a step back.

"Oh, so basically the same," he said quietly. Starscream sighed, "I..." He heard Raf sigh, "I really don't know what to say to make you feel better, but... I'm sure that Optimus and Ratchet will find the cure and you'll get better," Starscream could hear the innocence in his voice. He didn't respond, "Well, I'll leave you alone. Oh, Arcee wanted me to give you more energon," he said, and Starscream held out hos hands. He felt the cube of energon being placed in his hands, and heard Raf's footsteps walk away.

"Thank you," he said quietly, and brought the energon to his lips.

"You're welcome," came Raf's voice. Starscream took a sip of the energon, then spat it out. He dropped the cube, and felt his spark speed up drastically. Starscream clutched his chest, and stood up, reaching for something to hold on to. His legs were wobbly, and he felt his spark keep speeding up.

Starscream's breathing grew rapid, and he grabbed onto something, holding himself. He needed help, he needed that medic. Starscream opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, "Ah..." he wheezed, "Hel..." he coughed, "Hel..." Starscream felt his spark stop, and he fell forward, his helm slamming against whatever he was holding on to.

Jack looked up from his book, "What was that?" Arcee stood up, and motioned for Bumblebee and Bulkhead to follow her. Miko stood up on, leaning over the rail.

"Starscream's the only one in there, isn't he?" she asked. Raf nodded, and the three got up and followed their guardians into the hall.

Arcee knocked on the door, "Starscream, you ok?" she asked, but heard no answer. She looked at Bulkhead, "Bulkhead, break it down," He nodded, and punched his fist through the door. Bulkhead looked in.

"Uh-oh."

"Starscream!" Arcee screamed, and rushed over to him. Bumblebee followed her. Arcee bent down, and gently rolled him over, "Starscream can you hear me?" The Seeker lay unconsicous on the ground, a large gash in his facial plating. Arcee moved her hand over to the cut, "Primus..."

"Arcee! Don't touch the energon!" Bulkhead yelled, lunging forward. He bumped into Bumblebee who fell forward. Bumblebee knocked Jack down, who's hand landed on Starscream's bleeding helm.

"Ah!" he cried, and pulled his hand away. Arcee's helm jolted up.

"Jack!" Jack was holding his hand, as his skin began to turn black. He took a step back, as the energon began to spread up his arm, "Bulkhead, contact Ratchet now! Tell him Jack got infected!"

"I can't reach him. The com link is jammed," Arcee looked down at Starscream, then at Jack. Miko walked over to him, "Miko, don't touch him!" Miko took a step back, Raj standing behind her. Arcee looked walked over to him.

"Jack, how do you feel?"

"I don't know," he said, still looking at his hand. The skin was black up to his elbow, "I can't...I can't feel anything."

"What do you mean, you can't feel anything?" Raf asked.

"I can't feel anything. Like, I should be freaking out and panicking, but I don't feel any emotions," he said. Arcee looked over at Bulkhead.

"You're sure you can't get a hold of Ratchet?" Bulkhead shook his head, "Well, I guess we're on our own."

* * *

><p><em>Dun dun dun! What are Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee going to do? How is Jack going to react to the tainted energon? Stay tuned for the answers!<em>


	7. Obstacles

Arcee paced back and forth, her processors trying to figure this out. Raf had called Jack's mother, June, who had rushed right over after her shift at the hospital. Being a nurse, Bulkhead suggested that she might be able to help them find a cure. Arcee thought that was ridiculous, but kept that thought to herself. June was stroking Jack's hair, "It will be alright," she said softly.

"Ok, um..." Miko said, pacing as well, "Does Ratchet like hook you guys up to some machine?" Bulkhead looked at her, as he was cleaning up Starscream's gash. The Seeker had regained consicousness, but he was obviously in pain.

"No," Bulkhead said, "Why can't we contact them? This isn't like Ratchet, or Optimus for that matter," Bumblebee nodded. Arcee stopped, rubbing what the humans called temples.

"I'm thinking," she said, closing her optics. June looked at Jack's arm, examining the black skin.

"You said it turned black when you touched the energon?" she asked. Jack nodded, "That's interesting," She ran her fingers over the black skin.

"Mom, don't!" He pulled his arm away, "I don't want you to get infected too!" June held up her hand. It was still the same color.

"I think it's only by direct contact. That stuff is in your blood. If I was to touch your blood, yes, I would get infected, but I only touched your skin," she said. Miko looked over. Raf was on his computer, typing furiously on his keyboard. He frowned, and Bumblebee leaned down, looking at the screen as well.

"I'm trying to find another to contact Ratchet and Optimus," Raf explained to Bumblebee, "Their com links aren't working, so either something is jamming it or..." He trailed off, but Bumblebee knew what he was talking about, "I can't...seem to...got it!" he shouted, surprising everyone, "I can contact them!" Arcee walked over.

"Quick. Tell them Starscream is in critical condition and Jack is now infected as well."

"Should we tell them we don't know what we're doing?" Miko asked, hands on her hips. Everyone looked at her, "What?"

"And say we don't know what to do," Arcee said, rolling her optics. Raf typed quickly on the keyboard, and hit the enter button. He sat back, and breathed out, "So now we wait?" Raf nodded, and looked at Starscream.

"We should check his spark beat," Bulkhead looked at all of Ratchet's tools.

"Uh..." Raf got up.

"Spark beat? Like, heart beat?" June asked. Arcee nodded. June walked over to the tools, and looked at them. She grabbed a stethescope, and walked over to Starscream. She placed the ear parts in her ears, and placed the part that she could hear the heart through, "Breathe for me Starscream," He breathed in, then out, "Again," He repeated the same thing, and she grabbed a piece of paper. June began writing stuff down, and took the stethescope out of her ears, "It's irregular," The three Autobots stared at her, confused, "It's beating on a weird pattern," She tapped her hand on the desk, demonstrating the pattern.

Thump...thumpthumpthump...thump...thumpthumpthump...

"That's weird," Miko said, not looking up from her game. June tapped her fingers on the desk, "Has Ratchet answered yet?" Raf looked at the computer screen.

"No," he said sadly. Arcee leaned against the wall, her optics closed.

"I'm going to go patrol a bit," she said, and transformed, driving out. June walked over to Jack, and checked his heart beat as well.

* * *

><p>Optimus looked up, trying to find a way out of this hole. Ratchet was trying to communicate with the base, but he was having the same trouble as Bulkhead, "Nothing," Ratchet said. He turned to face Optimus, "Well, what do we do?"<p>

"I don't know. I don't see any way out of here," Optimus said, "We can't climb the walls, and if my calculations are correct, the oil will be lit on fire soon," Ratchet leaned against the wall. The wall behind him began to crumble, and gave away completely.

"GAH!" Ratchet yelled, falling on his back. Optimus rushed over, and bent down.

"Ratchet, are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright!" he huffed, pulling himself up. Optimus looked past him. Ratchet looked over his shoulder, "It looks like a tunnel."

"Where do you think it leads?"

"Anywhere is better than here," Ratchet stood up, and brushed himself off, "Come on. If we're lucky it will lead us to the cure."

* * *

><p>Arcee came to a stop, and transformed. She walked into the forest, then finally fell to her knees. She felt helpless. She didn''t know what to do. Arcee hung her helm, holding back tears but they came anyways. She couldn't help Jack, and now he was going to die because of them.<p>

"Crying again, are we Arcee?" Arcee froze, and slowly stood up. She turned around, and saw Airachnid behind her.

"What do you want?" Airachnid crossed her arms.

"You seem to have something on your mind."

"Like I would tell you anything," Arcee snapped, and began to walk away. Airachnid caught up with here, "Please, just leave me alone."

"I know about the tainted energon, and I know Megatron is going to use the distributor," Arcee stopped, "He knows what it does now, and he doesn't care if he gets infected, he just wants you and your little friends dead," Airachnid walked in front of her, "So that means I'll get infected too."

"And your point?" Arcee asked, crossing her arms.

"Let me help you find this cure," Arcee narrowed her optics.

"Funny, Knock Out said the same thing to Ratchet, and now we can't contact them. How do I know you won't do the same?" Arcee asked.

"You are right to be suspicious of me, considering our past, but I'm being honest with you Arcee. I've seen what that stuff has done to Starscream, and I don't want that to happen to me. How close are you to finding the cure?"

"Ratchet and Optimus are in Poland, tracking the location of the cure as we speak. But, we can't communicate with them. Something is jamming our systems," Airachnid nodded.

"You can use my ship to get a message across. Follow me."

* * *

><p><em>Is Arcee making a good decision after what happened with Knock Out and Ratchet?<em>


	8. Scrap

Optimus and Ratchet stopped, "Let's take a break," Optimus said, leaning against the wall. Ratchet tried his com link.

"Still nothing," he said, and looked at Optimus, "Where does this lead? It feels like we're getting no where, and we don't know how much time Starscream has left," Optimus nodded, and looked down the tunnel.

"Hold on. I see a light at the end," Ratchet looked where he was looking, "Come on," They started walking again towards the light.

Optimus and Ratchet shielded their optics as they walked into a white colored room. Optimus looked around while Ratchet walked over to a computer screen, "Uh, Optimus? Where are we?" Ratchet asked, looking down at the computer screen. Optimus stopped at a window, and looked out.

He saw sand, and water, and multicolored shapes moving around. Ratchet walked over, and looked out, "Ratchet, are we...underwater?"

"I think so," The medic answered, his optics following the shapes, "Those are fish. Wait, how did we end up here if the tunnel was in that dreadful place?"

"An excellent question Ratchet," They looked at each other, "And I'm the best person to explain that to you."

* * *

><p>Arcee stood by the computer in Airachnid's ship as her nemesis tapped away on the keyboard, "Ok, you should be able to send a message to Ratchet now," she said, turning to face Arcee. Arcee walked over to the computer.<p>

"Arcee to Ratchet, do you copy?" she asked, and then waited for a response.

_"Ratchet to Arcee, I hear you loud and clear," _Arcee silently thanked Airachnid, _"It's about time we hear from each other. Report."_

"Starscream had what the humans call a heart attack, and now Jack is infected as well. We couldn't communicate with you from our base. How's the search for the cure going?"

_"Is Starscream stable?"_

"Yes, he is. He hit his helm off the table in your room, but he's stable now."

_"And what about Jack?"_

"He's fine besides the fact his skin is black up to his elbow. It hasn't had the effects on him like it did with Starscream."

_"Alright. You need to monitor him closely and contact me in case anything changes. As for Starscream, you're just going have to wait until we find some way to apprehend the symptoms. We haven't located the cure, but I think we're close."_

"That's good, right?" Airachnid walked over to her other computer, and looked at the screen, "I mean, you're clo..."

"Arcee, we got company," Airachnid interrupted her. Arcee turned to the other screen, and saw three shapes approaching the ship.

"Ratchet, I got to go, but keep looking."

_"Arcee, don't forget to give me updates,"_ Arcee signed off, and walked over.

"What does it look like?"

"Megatron," Airachnid said. Arcee shuddered at the name, "We got to get out of here before he finds us. Does he know you have Starscream?" Arcee shook her head, "We need to move."

* * *

><p>Jack looked at his arm in horror as the skin began to peel off, "Uh, Bulkhead?" he asked. Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked over.<p>

"Whoa!" Bulkhead yelled, and ran over to him. June looked at his arm.

"Bulkhead, what's happening?" June asked. Miko and Raf looked over as well, "Why is his skin falling off?" Bulkhead looked at Bumblebee, "Bulkhead!"

"I...I...Bumblebee, contact Arcee now!" Bulkhead shouted, and Bumblebee nodded. Starscream lifted his helm, turned it to the direction of the commotion. June was tying a cloth around Jack's arm to prevent the skin from falling off. Raf was standing by Starscream, and walked over to his computer. He began typing on the keyboard. Starscream frowned, trying to figure out who that was besides him.

"Uh...Raf?" he asked. Raf looked up.

"How did you know it was me?"

"You're always typing on the computer," he said, and Raf smiled. Starscream turned his helm towards him. Raf looked up at his optics, "What's wrong?"

"Your optics seem to be getting lighter and lighter," he said, "I don't think that's a good sign," Starscream nodded in agreement. He heard Bumblebee talking in a series of beeps to Arcee, explaining what was going on.

"What's happening?" Starscream asked.

"Oh. Jack got infected by accidently touching your gash, his skin up to his elbow is black, and now the skin is starting to fall off," Starscream remained silent, "I'm sure he'll be alright. Maybe the skin falling off is a good sign," Raf suggested.

"I don't know Raf," Bulkhead said, looking over at June and Jack, "June, take off the cloth," June slowly began to unwrap it, and soon the entire cloth was off. June looked down at his arm, and screamed, jumping backwards.

"What...what happened to your arm?"

Where there should have been bone showing on Jack's arm was metal and wires up to his elbow. He flexd his metallic fingers, "That's not normal," he said, examining his arm. Miko sat down next to him.

"Cool! I want one!" She grabbed it. Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked at each other.

"Bee, we gotta Arcee back here now," Bee nodded, "Arcee, how quick can you get back?"

_"Uh, kinda busy Bulk!"_

"But Jack's arm..."

_"I'm sorry but that has to wait!" _They heard shots being fired.

"Arcee?" No answer, "Arcee!" Bulkhead slammed his fist against the wall, "Scrap."


	9. Cure For The Itch

Ratchet turned around, and squinted, "Not like you would recognize me anyways. It's been a while that we've seen each other," Optimus turned around and looked at the bot as well.

"Wait, you're...Bulkhead's friend," he said, "I just don't remember you're name," The mech smiled, and leaned agains the wall.

"Wheeljack," he said, "The one and only. I got to ask Optimus, what brings you and..." he frowned at Ratchet, trying to remember his name.

"Ratchet.

"Right. Ratchet. What brings you two to Poland? There's no Decepticons here," he said, walking over to a monitor, "I've been monitoring this area for a while now," Optimus and Ratchet looked at the screen.

"We're looking for something," Ratchet said, his optics scanning the screen, "Megatron's second-in-command, Starscream, has been infected with tainted energon, and Megatron is refusing to help. He thinks it's some plot to assasinate him, but Starscream had no idea about this...plague," Wheeljack looked over at them.

"You're helping a Decepticon?"

"Do we have a choice?" Optimus asked.

"You can let him die," Wheeljack said, crossing his arms. Optimus shook his helm.

"No, that won't do any good. Megatron has the distributor, and he plans to use it. We need to find the cure in order to cure Starscream and protect ourselves," Wheeljack said nothing, "Starscream is slowly dying. We don't know how long he'll survive, but we're hoping we can get the cure before he offlines," Wheeljack nodded.

"Do you know what this cure looks like?" Ratchet nodded, and walked over to the monitor. He typed something on the controls, and a vial appeared with a teal colored substance in it, "I know where you can find that," Ratchet looked at him, "I've seen that stuff before. I can show you where it is," They nodded, and followed Wheeljack down a hall.

* * *

><p>Megatron was sitting on his throne, Soundwave by his side, "Bring them in," he said, leaning back. Knock Out pulled Arcee and Airachnid in, and pushed them on the floor. Megatron looked down at them, no expression on his facial plating, "Well, well, well. You are the last person I would expect to help an Autobot Airachnid," The techno organic looked up, not saying anything, "What? No hello for your old friend?" Airachnid remained silent. Megatron turned his attention to Arcee, "Autobot."<p>

"Arcee, my Lord," Knock Out said.

"Yes. Arcee. I am left wondering why you were with your nemesis, using her communication systems when you probably have one at your base."

"Ours isn't working," Arcee said, standing up.

"What was so important that you went to your enemy for help?" Arcee looked over at Airachnid, who shook her helm. Arcee turned back to Megatron, and stayed silent, "No answer? How sad," He got up, and walked down to them, "Because, it had something to do with my second-in-command," He walked around her, "Where is he?"

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" Arcee asked. Megatron stopped, standing in front of her, "You tossed him out of your ship, you left him to die. You don't care about him," she said, crossing her arms. Megatron took in what she said, and looked her in the optics.

"Because, my plan can't go ahead unless Starscream is back here. The distributor won't work unless there is a mech infected with the tainted energon close to its location."

"Do you really want to risk infecting yourself?" Airachnid asked. Megatron struck her, and she slammed into the wall. Arcee looked over at her. Megatron grabbed Arcee by her chin, and turned her helm towards him.

"Where is Starscream?"

"I'm not telling you," she said. Megatron looked over at Knock Out.

"Well, maybe Knock Out can extract that information from you," he said softly, and let her face go. Knock Out grabbed her, and began pulling her out of the room, "Do whatever it takes Knock Out. I want to know where Starscream is and I want to know within the next, what humans call ,hour!" he yelled. Knock Out bowed, a smile across his facial plating.

"Of course Lord Megatron."

* * *

><p>Bulkhead was pacing back and forth, muttering to himself. Miko looked at him, "Bulk, you gotta calm down. I'm sure Arcee is fine."<p>

"She's not answering our calls. That's not like her. Something's wrong," Bulkhead said, turning to Bumblebee, "We have to go look for her."

"You're going to leave us here with Starscream?" Raf asked, alarmed. Bumblebee looked at Bullkhead.

_Beep. Beep beep beep._

"You're right Bumblebee. We can't do that. If something happens to us, then they're here by themselves with Starscream who really can't help them. No offense Starscream," he added, turning to the Seeker.

"None taken," Starscream answered. June had left to go back to work, but promised she would be back after she was done. Jack was busy examining his arm, "Have you tried contacting Optimus and Ratchet again?" Bumblebee walked over to the monitor, and tried once again. All he got was static. He groaned, and turned back to Bulkhead.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?"

"Try Arcee again," Raf urged, leaning down over the rail, "She must be busy which is why she's not answering," Bumblebee walked back over and tried Arcee again.

_"Now, why don't you tell me where Starscream is?" _Starscream's helm turned to the voice.

"That's Knock Out."

_"I'm...never...going to...tell you..."_

"And that's Arcee!" Jack exclaimed, jumping up.

_"Oh, wrong choice."_

The next thing they heard was Arcee screaming. Jack looked over at Bulkhead, alarmed, "Bumblebee, how can we hear them?" Bumblebee shrugged.

"We gotta save her," Jack said.

"Jack that is suicide," Bulkhead said, walking over to him, "We go to save Arcee and Megatron kicks out afts. She's strong, she can hold on. Megatron only wants Starscream to use the distributor. We have to wait until Ratchet and Optimus get back with the cure."

"How long is that going to be?" Jack asked, crossing his arms.

_"Sooner than you think," _came Ratchet's voice. Bulkhead and Bumblebee rushed over to the controls, _"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, activate the ground bridge. Wheeljack helped us find the cure," _Bulkhead smiled.

"Sure thing Ratch. Jackie coming back with you guys?"

_"Yes he is. Hurry up so we can cure Starscream and find Arcee," _Bulkhead nodded at Bumblebee, who activated the ground bridge. Moments later, Ratchet, Optimus and Wheeljack walked through, Ratchet holding a vial in his hand.

"Let's do this."


	10. Species Swap

Ratchet placed a needle in the vial, and he took some of the substance out, "If this works, we might be able to inject Jack with it as well," he said, placing the vial down. He walked over to Starscream, "Hold out your arm Starscream," The Seeker did as commanded.

"Just hurry up and cure me," Starscream snapped. Ratchet looked at him.

"Don't test me Starscream," he warned, and placed the needle in one of his veins.

There was a flash of light, smoke appeared, and Ratchet was thrown backwards into the wall. Everyone covered their eyes as screams could be heard throughout the base. Bumblebee covered Raf and Miko, protecting them. Bulkhead turned away, closing his optics.

"Wheeljack? What's happening?" Optimus yelled over the noise.

"I...I don't know!" he answered, "I don't think this is supposed to happen!"

Moments later, the light was gone. Ratchet looked up, the needle shattered in his hand, "Well that was weird," he said, pulling himself up off the ground. He walked over to Starscream, "Starscream, how do you feel?"

"GAH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME MEDIC?" They turned to where Starscream was standing, "I'M HIDEOUS!"

The smoke cleared, and they saw the Seeker, "Starscream you look fine," Bulkhead said. The jet looked down at himself, examining his hands, then up at them.

"Uh, Bulkhead? It's Jack," the jet said. Bulkhead's mouth dropped open.

"But...if you're Jack..then that means..." Miko turned to where Jack was sitting, and saw the boy looking in the mirror, pulling at his face, "That's Starscream," Starscream spun around.

"WHY AM I A FLESHING!" he screeched, turning back to the mirror. Starscream had jet black hair, pale skin, and red eyes. He was wearing a grey t-shirt underneath a black jacket, and dark wash jeans. Starscream looked down at himself, his eyes wide with fear.

"Well, on the good side, you're..."

"Still not cure," Ratchet said, grabbing the vial, "This isn't the cure," He turned to Wheeljack.

"Oh," Wheeljack said, "That substance is a little bit darker than the one for the cure. They looked the same to me in the cave," Wheeljack turned to Starscream, "Sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry? That's all you can say is sorry?" he snapped, "I'm a slagging fleshing!" Jack was busy examining his hands, taking in his robotic form, "And I'm still not cured!" Miko walked over to him, taking in what she saw.

"This could work," she said, tapping her chin. Everyone turned to her, "Well, if we give Megatron Jack," Jack's helm jolted up.

"What?"

"Let me finish," Miko said, turning to him, "If we give Megatron Jack, we can still look for the cure with Starscream here because he'll think that Jack is Starscream and Starscream is Jack," Optimus raised his optics, "Megatron has Arcee, and the only way we'll get her back is if we give Megatron what he wants. It will work, trust me," she said, walked over to Jack. She leaned against his knee joint, "Megatron won't figure it out. He's not that smart," She smiled. Optimus looked over at Jack.

"Well Jack. What do you say?" Jack looked up at him.

"I'll do it."

* * *

><p>Optimus spotted Megatron in the distance, and turned to Jack, "Are you sure about this?" Jack nodded. Optimus turned back, and Megatron landed on the ground, Knock Out dragging Arcee with him. Optimus stood up straight, and met Megatron half way.<p>

"Optimus," he said, crossing his arms, "I'm glad to see you have come to your senses," Optimus looked past him at Arcee. The blue bot was barely online.

"Give us Arcee first," Optimus said. Megatron motioned for Knock Out to walk over. Knock Out dragged Arcee over, and tossed her in front of Optimus.

"Now Starscream," Megatron demanded. Ratchet led Jack over, pretending that he was blind even though he could see. Knock Out grabbed Starscream by his arm, and pulled him over to their side, "Pleasure doing buisness with you," he sneered, and they walked away.

Ratchet knelt down by Arcee, "She's still online," he said, helping her up. Arcee leaned against him, closing her optics.

"They have...Airachnid," she whispered, as Ratchet and Optimus helped her over to everyone else, "Why...did you give him...Starscream?"

"Because that's not Starscream," Ratchet said, as they stopped in front of everyone else, "That is," He pointed to the boy next to Miko. Arcee squinted.

"No, that's..."

"We have a lot to explain to you Arcee," Optimus said, "We'll explain everything when we get back to base."

* * *

><p>"So, the substance Ratchet injected into Starscream made him and Jack switch species," Arcee said, as Ratchet fixed up the last of her wounds. Optimus nodded, "Does June know?"<p>

"As far as she knows, Jack is still here. Starscream is going to pretend to be Jack while we look for the real cure. Starscream is still infected with tainted energon, but the effects aren't the same when he is an organic," Optimus said.

"Does that mean I have to be Starscream's guardian?" Arcee asked. Starscream turned and looked at her.

"I don't need a guardian Autobot," he sneered.

"Yes you do. Jack had a guardian. Remember, you're not yourself, you're Jack, and Arcee never leaves Jack's side," Optimus said, walking over to him, "Speaking of which, you need to get home. All of you," he added, turning to the three humans, "Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Arcee. Take them home. Myself, Ratchet, and Wheeljack will discuss the location of the cure," The three Autobots nodded, and Ratchet activated the ground bridge.

Once they left, Optimus, Wheeljack and Ratchet gathered in Ratchet's private study, "Well, the readings suggest that the cure is still in that place we were. We just looked in the wrong place."

"And with the wrong mech," Wheeljack added, leaning back in a chair, "So we have to go back to Poland," Optimus nodded.

"I suggest that we leave as soon as they return. We need to find the cure, and we need to find it quickly."

"Before Megatron finds out that Starscream isn't Starscream," Ratchet said, looking at the map of the camp.

The name on the map of the camp was Auschwitz, and the name gave the three mechs chills by just looking at it. They didn't know what went on there, but whatever it was, they knew it wasn't good.


	11. A Day In The Life Of

Starscream walked out into the garage, "Hey Starscream," He jumped, and spun around. The midnight blue bike was resting in the garage, "How did you sleep?" Arcee asked, chuckling. Starscream's eyes narrowed, and he said nothing, "Oh come on. It's funny."

"To you," he snapped, crossing his arms.

"Come on. Optimus wants us on the base so he can give us an update while they're in Poland," Starscream rolled his eyes.

"Alright, let's go," He walked towards the garage door.

"Uh Starscream? You're Jack."

"And?"

"You can't fly anymore, remember?" Starscream groaned, and turned around, "You have to ride me," Starscream's eyes went wide.

"No. I'd rather walk."

"That's not an option. I'm Jack's guardian, and, right now, you're technically Jack. So I'm technically your guardian," Starscream groaned again, and grabbed the helmet on the table, "Get on."

Starscream climbed into the bike, and slowly lowered himself down on the seat, "If only Megatron could see me now," Starscream muttered, fastening the helmet on his chin. Arcee chuckled, and the garage door rose. Arcee drove out, and Starscream almost fell off, "WATCH IT!"

"Starscream, you need to hold onto the handle bars," Starscream carefully placed his hands on them, and Arcee drove off down the road.

* * *

><p>Ratchet turned to Optimus, shielding his eyes from the blowing snow, "We should split up, take parts of the camp and look around. If we find anything, contact each other if we find anything," Optimus looked at Wheeljack, who nodded.<p>

"Alright. If we find anything, we'll let the others now," The three mechs split up, each walking in a different direction.

Optimus looked around, taking in all the sights around him. Rubbles left were buildings once stood, barbed wire fences had holes in them in places. Optimus shuddered, and continued on his way. He saw large metal objects, what the humans called ovens, and this stopped him in his tracks. He stared at the ovens, confused. Why would humans have ovens in a camp?

In another section of the camp, Ratchet was looking through piles of fallen metal beams, most of them melted together. He sighed, and looked around. He wasn't having any luck. He hoped that Wheeljack and Optimus were having better luck than he was. Ratchet stood up, his metal creeking as he did. His optics scanned the area. He saw something out of the corner of his optics, and turned around. Knock Out slammed his fist in Ratchet's face, sending him backwards.

Wheeljack was walking slowly, the snow crunching under his feet. He heard footsteps behind him, and stopped. The footsteps turned into running, and he turned around. Breakdown's hammer slammed in his chest cavity.

Optimus walked around a building, and stopped. Megatron stood in front of him, arms crossed, "We need to have a chat Optimus," he said, tapping his claws against his armor. Knock Out and Breakdown appeared, Ratchet and Wheeljack with them. Optimus narrowed his optics.

"About what Megatron?"

* * *

><p>On board the Nemesis, Jack made his way through the halls, taking in his surroundings. He heard a groan from a door, and pushed it open. Airachnid was lying on a table. Jack closed the door, and walked inside, "Who's...who's there?" she asked, turning her helm, "Starscream, what are you doing here?" She pulled herself up, and Jack saw patches on her abdomen.<p>

"Uh, I'm not Starscream," She looked at him.

"Is that tainted energon erasing your memory too?" she asked. Jack walked over to her, and grabbed her hands.

"I can see. Starscream is blind," Airachind's optics went wide, "I'm Jack. Arcee's partner."

"How?"

"It's a long and complicated story," Jack answered, letting her hands go.

"That would mean...Starscream is a fleshing," Jack nodded, "Megatron doesn't know this, does he?" Jack shook his head, "Smart."

"We can look for the cure for the real Starscream while he is still on the Autobot base."

"What happens when Megatron tries to use the distributor?" Airachnid asked, crossing her arms. Jack ran a hand over his helm.

"Let's just hope that the real Starscream is back here and cured before that happens, or heads will roll. Mainly mine."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it's short!<em>


	12. Matters Into Their Own Hands

Jack frowned, and continued looking through the files. He glanced over his shoulder. Airachnid was leaning against the door frame, looking down the hall, "I can't see anyone. I think Soundwave is in the control room," He nodded, and continued looking through the files.

"I thought for sure Megatron would have something on tainted energon," he said, his optics scanning them, "The Decepticons must have used it in the war," Airachnid looked over at him, "There has to be something in here!"

"Jack, we got Soundwave coming down the hall," she said, "Stop looking and pretend you're blind," She walked over to him, and began placing the files back in their proper places. Soundwave entered the room, and looked at Jack, "Something the matter Soundwave?" The bot pointed at Jack, then shook his helm. Jack had his back to him, pretending to be blind, "It is Starscream Soundwave," Again the mech shook his head, "What is with you Soundwave?"

_"I'm not Starscream. It's Jack, Arcee's partner."_

Jack froze at the sound of his voice, and turned to Soundwave, "You know?" The 'con nodded slowly, "You've told Megatron, haven't you?" Soundwave shook his helm, "Listen. If Megatron uses that device, then he will infect not only the Autobots, but the Decepticons as well. You don't want to be infected, do you?" Again Soundwave shook his helm, "Well, do you think you can helps us find a cure?" Soundwave didn't respond, just staring at Jack, "Soundwave?" The mech began walking out of the room, then motioned for Jack and Airachnid to follow him, "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

><p>Starscream stared at the ceiling in the Autobot base while around him, Raf and Miko were doing homework, "Uh Starscream? Jack has homework to do too," Miko said, looking up from her math. Starscream snorted, and went back to staring at the ceiling. Miko leaned in closer to Raf, "Tell me again why Optimus is helping that egomaniac?" Raf shrugged.<p>

"Something about it not being the right thing to finish him off while he's in this state," he answered, not really paying attention to her.

"Well, if they don't find the cure soon, they'll have a lot more than getting infected to worry about," Miko mumbled. Raf smiled at Miko, and looked over at Starscream.

"He's not a bad guy Miko. We just need to get to know him better, that's all," he said, writing down the answer from his calulator. Miko frowned, "Miko, he's sick, and stuck in a human body. How do you think he feels?"

"I guess you're right Raf. I'm just hoping that old Megahead doesn't catch on to the switch," she said, erasing something on her paper. Arcee looked over at them, and chuckled. Bulkhead placed an arm around her.

"You know, I'm kinda liking Starscream's new form. He's less of a threat," he said this with a chuckle.

"Ha ha, very funny Bulkhead," Starscream said, rolling his eyes, "You're such a comedian," Bulkhead walked over to where Bumblebee was. The yellow bot was looking over files Raf had printed off. Bumblebee frowned at a page, and placed it down in a pile.

"Having any luck Bee?" Bulkhead asked. The mech shook his head.

_Beep. Click beep chirp._

"You're right Bee," he said, "It would help if these pages were in order," Bulkhead sat down at the table, and began sorting pages. Arcee looked over at the screen, and saw something on the radar.

"What the slag?" she muttered, looking closer. Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked up from their papers, "Something's not right, something's not right," She rushed over to the controls, and typed on the screen, "Bulk, Bee, we got a problem. We got 'cons on the radar, heading straight towards us," Bulkhead and Bumblebee jumed up. Starscream's eyes widdened.

"They know I'm here. They know Jack is Jack, and I'm here," Miko looked over at him, "We're slagged," Arcee tapped her chin.

"Unless..." she trailed off, and looked at the monitor, "It will still be a while before they get here. If we can get out before they arrive, we'll be safe," Arcee walked over to the door, and hit the open button. Bulkhead and Bumblebee transformed, and Miko and Raf went over to their guardians. Arcee transformed, and Starscream climbed onto the bike, "Alright, let's go."

* * *

><p>Megatron landed on the ground, dragging Optimus with him, "Did you really think that you could hide this from me?" he hissed, "Yes, I did think that Jack was Starscream for a while, but when I noticed him looking at the screens. That's when I knew it wasn't Starscream," Optimus remained silent, as Megatron dragged him to the entrance, "Open it."<p>

Optimus sighed, and walked over to the entrance. It slowly opened, and Megatron walked inside. Optimus looked around, hoping that they had managed to get out. He heard Megatron roar, and storm out of the base.

"Where. Are. They?" he snarled, "There is no one in there!" Optimus said a silent prayer, "You liar!"

"Megatron, this is the base. They must all be out on patrol, or recon," Optimus said. Megatron's optics narrowed, as he began circling Optimus.

"It seems pretty convient that when you were forced to reveal the location of your base, that the Autobots, along with Starscream, seemed to have mysteriously disappeared," he said, walking around Optimus, "Why is that?" Optimus spotted Arcee out of the corner of his optic.

"Coincidence?" Megatron growled, and wrapped his hand around Optimus' vocal processor. Arcee's optics went wide.

"I think not," he hissed, and threw Optimus into the cliff, "I see we're going to have to do this the hard way," Knock Out and Breakdown pushed Ratchet and Wheeljack down on the ground. Bulkhead looked out, and saw Wheeljack.

"Jackie," he said, "Arcee, we got to do something."

"I know," she said, "Follow my lead."

Arcee lead Bulkhead through the trees, and stopped when they were behind the Decepticons. Knock Out smiled down at the three Autobots, "Now, who do I start with?"

"How about you?"

Knock Out turned around, and saw Arcee's gun pointed in his facial plating. Bulkhead had his wrecking ball aimed at Breakdown, "Well, Arcee. Nice to see you."

"Same to you Knock Out," she said, less than friendly. Megatron looked around, and saw Bumblebee come out of the woods, his cannon aimed at the Decepticon Lord, "Hands where we can see them."

Knock Out, Breakdown and Megatron raised their hands while Bumblebee released Wheeljack and Ratchet. Optimus stood up, and nodded at Arcee, "Good work Arcee," She smiled at him, and Optimus turned to face Megatron, "Yes, it was convient that they disappeared, because I alerted them to your prescence," Megatron's optics narrowed.

"This...isn't over Optimus," he snarled, "And with Jack still on board the Nemesis, you might want to choose your next move wisely," He smirked at him. Optimus said nothing, "Why so silent Optimus? It's not like...Jack is trapped with Airachnid," Arcee gasped.

"No."

"Oh yes," Megatron said, "And along with Soundwave, they may just find the location of the actual cure, and...perhaps destroy it?"

"You can't do that Megatron," Ratchet said darkly, "Do you want our race to perish? And do you want to lose your second-in-command?"

"No, not our race. My plan is, medic, to lock you and your Autobot friends in a cell, with the distributor and of course Starscream, and watch from outside as you slowly go offline, leaving Earth to me," Starscream heard this from the woods.

"We have to get that cure before Airachnid and Soundwave do," he said to Miko and Raf, "We have to find out where the location of the actual cure is."

"But...isn't that on the..." Raf began, but Starscream cut him off.

"Nemesis, yes," Starscream said, "and I know how to get on there," he said with a smile. Miko pumped her fist in the air.

"YES! We're going to get to see the inside of the Decepticon warship. Finally. Just one question. How do we get past the others?" Starscream smiled, and saw the Nemesis off in the distance.

"Follow me."

They quietly made their way towards the location of the Nemesis, and stopped when they were below the ship, "Uh Starscream? How do we get up there?" Raf asked. Starscream looked up, then back at Raf.

"You have your computer?" Raf nodded, "Can you make it so I can request entrance?" Raf nodded again, and quickly typed on his computer.

"Ok," Raf said, holding a microphone out to Starscream, "Just speak into this, and whoever is up there will hear you," Starscream took it.

"This is Commander Starscream, requestion permission to dock the Nemesis," he said, and waited. Soon enough the ship lowered down on the ground, and the door opened, "Alright. We're in."


	13. Crash Landings

Starscream led Miko and Raf down the hall of the Nemesis, and stopped when he got to the secondary control room, "This is where Megatron keeps all his files," he said. Starscream pushed open the door, and they walked inside. Starscream made his way towards the monitors, and began typing on the keyboards. Raf looked over his shoulder while Miko stood at the door, "Hmm, it says that the cure is on board already. Knock Out must have found it after he pushed Optimus and Ratchet into the hole. If I'm right, Megatron will be keeping it in his study," Starscream closed the files, and they walked over to the door. Miko looked out, and heard voices.

"Who's that?" she asked, and the three looked out.

"Miko?" Jack asked, a vial in his hand, "How did you get on?" Starscream stepped out from behind her, "That explains it."

"You found the cure," Raf said happily.

"With Soundwave's help," he said, and they saw the Decepticon behind him with Airachnid as well, "We need to get out of here before Megatron gets on board, and finds out that..."

They heard a roar, and the sound of a bookcase falling to the ground, "He knows," Starscream said, "Run."

_A cloud hangs over this city by the sea  
>I watch the ships pass and wonder if she might be<em>

They ran down the hall, and stopped. Knock Out stood in their way, "Now, where do you think you're going?" he asked, a smirk on his facial plating, "You can't just take the cure and leave. Megatron needs you here Starscream," he said, looking down at the boy. Starscream's eyes went wide.

"He...he knows."

"Of course he knows. Your friend there wasn't very... convincing at playing blind," he said, "Now, give me the cure," Jack shook his head, and fired a missile at Knock Out. They took off running down the other hall while Knock Out inspected his armor.

_Out there and sober, as a well from loneliness  
>Please do persist, girl it's time we met and made a mess<em>

They ran into the control room, and slammed the door shut. Soundwave and Airachnid stood against the door, holding it, "We have to land, or do something to get out of here," Jack said, as Raf made his way to the controls, "See if you can get a message to Optimus and tell him where we are."

BANG!

They turned their heads, and saw the door shake, "It's Megatron!" Airachnid shouted, as she pushed back against the Decepticon Lord. Starscream grimaced, and jumped over the control panel. He looked at the controls over Raf's shoulder.

_I picture your face at the back of my eyes  
>A fire in the attic, a proof of the prize<br>Anna Molly, Anna Molly, Anna Molly_

"I think I got it," Raf said.

"Hurry!" Airachnid said, as Megatron pushed harder against the door. Raf quickly typed a message, and sent it to Optimus. Megatron burst through the door, sending Soundwave and Airachnid into the walls. Miko screamed, and jumped over the controls, avoiding Megatron's blast from his cannon.

"This is not the excitement I wanted!" she yelled, peeking up. Jack tossed the cure to Starscream, who caught it. Megatron looked over, and growled at him.

"Give it to me Starscream."

_A cloud hangs over and mutes my happiness  
>A thousand ships couldn't sail me back from distress (distress)<em>

Jack stepped in front of them, "You'll have to get through me first," he said, aiming his missiles at Megatron. The Decepticon Lord laughed.

"Try and hurt me," he sneered, and ran at Jack. He grabbed him by the waist, and slammed himd down on one of the panels. It sparked, causing the lights to flicker.

_Wish you were here I'm a wounded satellite  
>I need you now, put me back together, make me right<em>

Jack grunted, and shoved Megatron off. He punched him in the chassis, and Megatron stumbled backwards. Miko took out her cellphone, and began recording the battle, "This is gonna be sweet!" Starscream rolled his eyes. Megatron scratched Jack's optic. Jack cried out, and covered it, giving Megatron the advantade over him.

_I picture your face at the back of my eyes  
>A fire in the attic a proof of the prize<br>Anna Molly, Anna Molly, Anna Molly  
>I'm calling your name up into the air<br>Not one of the others could ever compare  
>Anna Molly, Anna Molly<em>

"You really thought you could take me, didn't you?" Megatron sneered, pushing Jack down on the ground, and stepping on his chest cavity, "You're so weak, boy," he spat.

_Wait, there is a light there is a fire  
>Illuminated attic fate<br>Or something better, I could care less  
>Just stay with me a while<br>_

Megatron pointed his cannon at Jack's face, "Too bad your little friend Arcee isn't here to help you," Megatron was unaware that Soundwave was quietly walking towards him.

_Wait there is a light there is a fire  
>De-fragmenting the attic fate<br>Or something better, I could care less  
>Just stay with me a while<em>

Soundwave grabbed Megatron by his waist, and flung him into one of the control panels. Megatron shook his helm, and looked over at Soundwave, shocked. Starscream was also shocked. Soundwave was completely loyal to Megatron, no matter what, and now he was turning against him. Megatron growled at Soundwave, and lunged at him, slamming the Decepticon into the main controls. A wire made contact with Megatron's armor, and soon sparks began to fly. Megatron roared in pain, as he and Soundwave were electrocuted. The ship jolted, and soon the alarm began to sound.

_I picture your face at the back of my eyes  
>A fire in the attic a proof of the prize<br>Anna Molly, Anna Molly, Anna Molly  
>I'm calling your name up into the air<br>Not one of the others could ever compare  
>Anna Molly, Anna Molly<em>

"What's happening?" Miko yelled. Airachnid looked over at the controls, and saw they were flashing red.

"They've destroyed the controls! The ship is going to crash!" she yelled back. Raf looked over at Starscream, eyes wide with fear.

"Everyone to the back of the ship!"

_Anna Molly_

They ran to the back of the ship, and Airachnid opened the landing dock. Air went past them, almost knocking everyone off their feet, "You need to jump!" she yelled over the wind, "It's the only way out!" Miko looked over, and stepped back.

"I'm not jumping."

"You have to!" Jack said, and grabbed the three of them. He looked back at Airachnid, who was holding onto the side of the ship, "Thank you!" She shouted something, but they couldn't hear it over one of the wings breaking off. The ship groaned, and a large crack appeared in the middle.

"JUMP!" she screamed, just as she lost her balance.

_Anna Molly_

Jack took a deep breath, but the part of the ship they were on lurched forward, and Miko fell out, screaming, "MIKO!" Jack yelled, and jumped out after her, Raf and Starscream following him.

Miko screamed as she tumbled through the air, wind rushing past her. Jack folded his arms close to his body, and dove towards her. Raf opened his eyes, and gasped, "Oh...I didn't realize how high up we were!" The vial slipped from his hands, "Slag! Starscream the cure!" Starscream looked at it, and reached out to grab it, but it was quickly slipping away from him.

Bumblebee looked up, and pointed at the sky. Optimus turned towards it, and squinted, "Oh no," he said, "We need to be ready to catch them!" They heard an explosion behind them, and saw the front part of the Nemesis was on fire. Bulkhead's optics went wide.

"MIKO!" he yelled, and began running towards her, "MIKO I'M COMING!" He transformed, and drove quickly towards them.

Miko looked down, and saw the ground getting closer. She screamed, waving her arms, "HELP!"

Bulkhead transformed, and jumped in midair, grabbing Miko. He rolled on the ground, and landed on his back. Bumblebee jumped up, and grabbed the cure. He held out his other hand, and Raf landed in it. Raf grabbed into Bumblebee's hand, "Bumblebee, put me down on the ground please," Bumblebee knelt down, and placed him down on the ground. Raf closed his eyes, breathing in the smell of grass.

Starscream grabbed onto Jack's shoulder, and saw the ground getting closer. He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. Jack grabbed him, and threw him away from the ground, just as he slammed into the ground.

Stasrcream landed in his foot, and felt a jolt of pain run through his leg. He cried out in pain, and fell down, clucthing his ankle. Miko rushed over, "Are you alright?"

"My ankle," he said, grimacing. Ratchet made his way over, and knelt down.

"It's sprained," he said, and looked at Starscream, "It could have been worse," Arcee rushed over, and looked around.

"Where's Jack?" she asked, his optics scanning the area. They heard a groan from the bushes, and Arcee rushed over.

* * *

><p><em>The song used in this chapter is Anna Molly by Incubus.<em>


	14. Remember Me

"JACK!" Arcee screamed, and ran over to the lifeless form of Jack. She skidded to a halt, and held the mech in her arms, "Jack please wake up," she begged, energon flowing all over her frame, "Ratchet! Get over here now!" The medic rushed over, skidding to a halt, and pulled Jack from Arcee's arms. He took out his medical kit, and quickly began working on Jack. Miko and Raf helped Starscream limp over, watching as Ratchet furiously worked on their friend. Starscream looked over at Arcee, then back at Wheeljack.

"You! Wheeljack! Do you have any more of that stuff that cause me and Jack to switch species?" he asked. Wheeljack looked at him, then nodded, "Give it to me."

"What?"

"Give it to me now!" he snarled, and Wheeljack handed him the vial. He limped over to Ratchet, "Move medic," Ratchet backed away, and Starscream pulled the stopper off the vial. Arcee looked at him, tears in her optics.

"What...what are you doing?" she asked. Starscream didn't answer her, just pouring the liquid down Jack's throat.

The same bright light and loud noise appeared, causing everyone to cover their helms. Starscream felt himself leave Jack's body, and enter into his own. Jack felt the same thing, and soon he felt no pain at all, except in his ankle.

The light disappeared, and Jack opened his eyes. Yes, eyes! He had eyes again, not optics! Jack looked down at his hands, and saw human flesh, smudged with dirt but none the less, he was himself again. He looked up at Miko, who had a big smile on her face. She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. Jack was taken back by this action, and soon Raf gave him a hug as well. Arcee sighed with relief, "Thank Primus you're o..."

She was cut off by Ratchet, "Optimus! We need to get Starscream to the med bay now!" Arcee turned around, and gasped. Starscream's breathing was ragged, and his optics were once again, pale, pale blue, indicating he was blind. Energon was flowing from his wounds at a rapid pace. "Bumblebee, hold onto that vial for dear life!" he commanded, as himself and Bulkhead lifted Starscream off the ground. The scout looked down at the teal substance in the vial, the cure to tainted energon, and nodded. Optimus opened the ground bridge, and everyone went through.

* * *

><p>Immediately, Ratchet rushed over to his tools, and began grabbing various ones, "Arcee, help me set up for surgery."<p>

"Surgery?" she asked. Starscream groaned, and hacked up energon. She looked over at Starscream.

"Arcee, now!" Ratchet yelled, grabbing tubes and cubes of energon. Arcee walked over to the table, and wiped it clean, moving the spark monitor over. Bulkhead placed Starscream down on the table, and Ratchet began hooking him up to the cubes of energon, his hands moving quickly. Arcee watched from over Bulkhead's shoulder, "Bulkhead, stay here and help me. Arcee, go look over Jack's ankle," Wheeljack pulled the curtain in front of Arcee, shielding her from the operation. Bumblebee placed a hand on her shoulder, and soon Ratchet's hand came out from behind the curtain, "Bumblebee, the cure!" The scout placed the vial in the medic's hand, and soon it disappeared again.

Arcee walked over to where Jack was sitting, and mindlessly began fixing his ankle, her hands being gentle. Wheeljack emerged from behind the curtain, and pulled Optimus aside. The two began speaking softly, their whispers heard. Arcee finished up Jack's wounds, and wiped her hands clean. She looked over, and saw Optimus nod, and Wheeljack went down the hall to Ratchet's study.

"Arcee, Bumblebee, Starscream is in desperate need of energon. Would you be willing to give some up? Myself and Bulkhead are already giving some, but Ratchet says he needs more."

"How bad are the injuries?" Arcee asked.

"Very sever. One of his main energon lines was nicked, but it was enough to cause extensive bleeding," Wheeljack appeared, with cubes and tubes in his arms. He placed them down on a table, and Bulkhead came out from behind the curtain. He sat down and Wheeljack hooked up one of the tubes. The bright blue liquid slowly dripped into the cube. Wheeljack motioned for Optimus, and he walked over, Bumblebee and Arcee behind him. Carefully and quickly, he hooked the three of them up to the tubes, and began collecting the engeron.

"Where's that energon 'Jack?" Ratchet yelled from behind the curtain, and Wheeljack disconnected the tube from Bulkhead. He passed it to Ratchet, then continued removing the others. Arcee watched as the liquid finished filling up her cube, then Wheeljack took it and he and Bulkhead disappeared behind the curtain again.

"Is...is he going to be alright?" Raf asked, concerned. Optimus looked over at the curtain.

"We shall see Raf, but let us hope for the best," he answered, and sat down. Arcee was still standing, her arms crossed.

The hours seemed to go by so slowly, it was almost painful to sit and do nothing. Bumblebee was busy helping Raf with a puzzle while Optimus had drifted off into recharge. Arcee looked over at her leader, and saw his helm was drooping, his optics shut and arms folded across his chassis. She began to slowly pace back and forth, waiting. Jack and Miko had also fallen asleep, leaning against each other.

Finally, after what seemed like a vorn, Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Bulkhead appeared from behind the curtain. Ratchet looked exhausted, as he collapsed on a chair. He breathed out, his cooling vents working over time. Optimus woke up, and looked over at him, "Well?"

"He'll live," Ratchet said, wiping his forehead, "He's in recharge at the moment," Bulkhead also looked like he could use a good recharge, as his optics were drooping. Wheeljack had dozed off, his helm slumped to one side.

"I think we could all use a good recharge," Optimus said. Raf was curled up in a ball against Bumblebee's knee joint while the scout was leaning against the wall, also dozed off, "We've had a rough day," Ratchet nodded, and leaned his helm back. Slowly, his optics closed as well. Soon, Arcee was the only one awake in the base, and she looked over at the curtain. She walked over to a table, and climbed up. Curling up in a ball, Arcee let herself go into recharge.

* * *

><p>Arcee woke up, stretching, and saw that everyone was gone, except Starscream of course. She stood up, and yawned. The curtain had been moved, and Starscream was still in recharge. She walked slowly over to him, and examined his frame.<p>

Ratchet was a miracle worker. End of story. He had completely patched up Starscream's wounds, and it looked like the cure was working. His wings were returning to normal, and so was his armor. Arcee almost smiled at this, and saw Starscream's optics slowly open. The Seeker blinked a few times, and held his hand up in front of his face, "Yes, Starscream. You can see," she said, crossing her arms.

"It's still kinda blurry," he said, sitting up slowly. He looked around, "Where is everyone?"

"Out, I assume," Arcee answered, and walked over to one of the monitors. She felt Starscream's optics on her back, "Don't look at me like that."

"You were worried about me," he said, swinging his legs so he was sitting sideways on the table, "I could tell by your voice," Arcee snorted, "Don't deny it," She turned to him.

"I wasn't worried."

_This is the start  
><em>_This is your heart  
><em>_This is the day you were born_

Starscream chuckled, "Yes you were," Arcee turned around.

"Shut the frag up," she snapped, and strode over to him. She jabbed one of her fingers at his chest plating, "You have no right to say that to me," Starscream raised his optics. Arcee held back her tears, and lowered her hand.

_This is the sun  
><em>_These are your lungs  
><em>_This is the day you were born_

"Why not?" he asked softly. Tears threatened to break free.

"You know why," she snapped again, and crossed her arms, turning away from him. Starscream placed a hand on her shoulder, but she pulled away, "Don't touch me."

"Arcee," he said softly, "I'm sorry about Cliffjumper," She shook her helm, tears starting to run down her facial plating.

"Stop," she said, and wiped her optics.

_And I am always  
><em>_Always  
><em>_Always yours  
><em>_And I am always  
><em>_Always  
><em>_Always yours_

"I am," he said once again in his soft voice. Arcee spun around, and faced him.

"How can you just say that?" she demanded, "You are one of the most...sparkless mechs I have ever met. I'll never forgive you for that," Starscream stared into her blue optics.

"I know," he said, and took her hands. Arcee didn't resist as he pulled her close. She placed her helm against his chassis, "And I am sorry."

_These are the scars  
><em>_Deep in your heart  
><em>_This is the place you were born_

Arcee wrapped her arms around Starscream, closing her optics, "I...I thought I was going to lose you as well," she whispered. Starscream lifted her chin and she was staring into his optics, "I couldn't lose you again."

"I know," he said once again, and kissed her forehead.

_This is the hole  
><em>_Where most of your soul comes ripping out  
><em>_From the places you've been torn_

"You left me," she whispered, tears following more freely now. Starscream began rubbing her back, knowing that action soothed her.

"I didn't want to," he said, "And you know that."

"But you went anyways. And left me."

_And it is always  
><em>_Always  
><em>_Always yours  
><em>_But I am always  
><em>_I'm always  
><em>_I'm always yours_

"You know I never wanted to, but... Megatron..." Arcee looked away from him, "Arcee, you know I wanted us to be together, but...when the war broke out...did you think we would have been allowed? Megatron would have ripped me to pieces if he found out, and do you think Tailgate, Cliffjumper, or Bulkhead would have been happy? No," he said quietly.

"I need you," Arcee whispered.

_Hallelujah  
><em>_I'm caving in  
><em>_Hallelujah  
><em>_I'm in love again_

Starscream looked down at her, and she met his optics, "And I need you, but...with this war going on, it's not possible," He wiped her tears away.

"Then we make it possible," she said.

_Hallelujah  
><em>_I'm a wretched man  
><em>_Hallelujah  
><em>_Every breath is a second chance_

"We can't tell them Arcee," Starscream said, "Yes, they cured me, but who says they'll accept me? I've killed their friends, tried to kill them. That's something even Optimus can't forgive," She saw the sadness in his optics, "I do wish we could be together, you know I do."

_And it is always  
><em>_Always  
><em>_Always yours  
><em>_And I am always  
><em>_I'm always  
><em>_I'm always yours_

"I know," Arcee said quietly. Starscream pulled her closer, and lowered his head, capturing her lips with his. Arcee respond, kissing him gently back.

Bumblebee watched this scene unfold before him from the entrance. In one sense, he felt betrayed by Arcee, but in another, he was glad to see her happy. She was like an older sister to him, and he didn't like it when she was sad. And, Primus forbid, if being with Starscream made her happy, then he would have to be happy for her.

After losing two partners and almost losing Jack, it was nice to see a side of Arcee that not even Optimus has seen. A more fragile side, a side that most soldiers would keep hidden from anyone. Bumblebee watched them pull away, and heard Starscream say something to Arcee, but couldn't make out what he was saying. It was also nice, in a sense, to see a different side to Starscream as well. It made Bumblebee remember that Decepticons had feelings too, and could care about others besides themselves.

Bumblebee heard the others come in the base, and kicked a table, causing Arcee to turn around, "Oh Bee. I didn't hear you come in," Soon, the others followed them, and Bumblebee was glad he was the only one who saw Arcee and Starscream together.

"Starscream, I'm glad to see you're awake," Optimus said. Ratchet walked over to the Seeker, and began examining him.

"Hmm, the cure is working. How many fingers am I holding up?" Ratchet said as he held up three. Starscream looked at his hand.

"Three?" Ratchet smiled.

"I'm impressed. It worked faster than what I thought it was," He turned to Optimus, "All that's left is to destroy the distributor."

"That won't be necessary," Jack said, "The ship crashed, thanks to Soundwave," He looked over at Starscream, "I guess that makes you the only Decepticon left on Earth."

"You're welcome to stay here if you wish Starscream," Optimus said.

"Thanks for the offer," he said with a smile.

* * *

><p>The smoking ruins of the Nemesis lay in the woods, the trees around it scorched and snapped in two. A groan was heard from inside the ship, and Knock Out pulled himself up out of the ruins, coughing. He looked around, and his optics went wide. The last he remember was the ship lurching, the sound of metal tearing, and the alarms blaring. Knock Out stood up, his legs wobbling, and fell over on his knees. He coughed again, spitting up energon.<p>

"Knock Out?"

He turned, and saw Breakdown stumbled out of the wreckage as well, "What...the frag happened?" his partner asked, rubbing his helm.

"We crashed," he said, and looked around.

"How?" Knock Out shrugged, and tried to stand again, "Where's Megatron?"

They turned, and saw the body of the leader floating in a pond nearby, "Do...do you think he's online?" Breakdown asked, as they slowly walked over to the pond. Knock Out grabbed a metal pole, and poked Megatron's frame with it. Megatron's helm snapped up, and he snarled at them. Knock Out and Breakdown stepped back, afraid.

"THAT TRAITOR!" Megatron roared, and his cannon came online as he began looking through the wreckage, "When I get my hands on that bot, he'll regret the day he was sparked!" Megatron spun aroun and stared at them, "Both of them, but right now, we have a more important matter to deal with."

"What is that, my Lord?" Knock Out asked. Megatron smiled at them, and held up the distributor, unharmed.

"Track down Starscream."

_Hello, hello it's only me  
>Infecting everything you love<br>Somewhere beyond the pain  
>There must be a way to believe<em>

_Hello, hello remember me  
>I'm everything you can't control<br>Somewhere beyond the pain  
>There must be a way to believe<br>We can break through_

* * *

><p><em>Uh-oh.<em>

_The song used at the end is Evanescence's new song "What You Want." _


	15. Disappearing Act

Raf walked into the base, his backpack swinging in his hand and he saw Starscream bent over a desk, the sound of a pen scratching against paper. He looked over to where Ratchet was, and saw Ratchet was in recharge. It seemed that everyone was more at ease lately. With the Nemesis crashed, it was highly unlikely that anyone on board survived the crash, so it meant Megatron was gone, and so was the distributor. It's not like Megatron could have used it, with Starscream being cured. Though it was still a mystery why Megatron had the cure on board. Optimus didn't seem too concerned with it, as he didn't push Ratchet to research it.

He was confident they would have no more Decepticon problems.

Raf placed his backpack on the ground, and walked over to Starscream, "Hey Starscream, what are you doing?" The Seeker looked down at the boy.

"Working on schematics for something I'm building," he said, and Raf frowned.

"You like to build stuff?"

"It's for an experiment," Starscream explained, "Before the war broke out, I was, well, I am a scientist," Raf raised his eyebrows. He was surprised at this piece of news. Starscream held out his hand, and Raf climbed up. Starscream placed him on the desk, "Why aren't you with Jack and Miko?"

"They're out driving the sand dunes," Raf said, looking down at Starscream's drawings and equations, "It's not really my thing. I like being in here with Ratchet when he does research. It interests me," he explained, still examining the schematics. Starscream tapped his talons on the desk, and suddenly began writing again. Raf watched him as he muttered to himself in what he assumed was Cybertronian. Ratchet stirred slightly, and rubbed his optics.

"Oh Raf. I didn't realize you three would be here so soon."

"We have no school today. It's a professional development day for the teachers," Raf said. Ratchet nodded, and the alarm began to sound. Ratchet walked over to the monitor, and frowned.

"That...that doesn't make sense," he said, his optics wide, "There shouldn't be any energon readings from the Decepticons," Starscream walked over, and looked at the screen.

"The ship...it was destroyed. There's no way Megatron or anyone could have survived that crash," Starscream said. Ratchet opened a com link with Optimus.

"Ratchet to Optimus, do you copy?"

_"Optimus here. What is it?"_

"I got energon readings from the Decepticons. They're on the move mining energon."

_"That's impossible. Their ship was destroyed I'm staring at the wreck right now."_

"Is there any sign of any Decepticon?"

_"Negative. How could they have survived the crash?"_ Ratchet frowned.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this," Ratchet said, "I want to know how they survived," Starscream stared at the monitor, and walked over to the ground bridge. He looked over at Ratchet.

"Ratchet, what are the coordinates?" Ratchet looked over at him, "They're doing this on purpose. They don't want energon, they want me," Starscream said.

"You can't. It's suicide!"

"Ratchet, if I don't, they'll torture whatever bot they get their hands on until they found out where I am. I'm not having anyone suffer because of me," Raf looked over at him, and jumped off the desk. Ratchet sighed.

"You're right," Ratchet plugged in the coordinates, and the ground bridge came on, "Starscream," The Seeker looked at him, "Be careful," Starscream nodded, and walked into the ground bridge, unaware that Raf was behind him.

Ratchet shut it off, and walked over to the desk Starscream was working at. He looked down at the schematics, and his optics went wide, "Impossible."

* * *

><p>Starscream walked out of the ground bridge, and looked around. He saw the drones mining in the side of the cliff, and walked a bit closer to them, "Well, well, well. If it isn't Starscream," Starscream turned around and saw Knock Out standing behind him, "It seems that...you've been cured."<p>

"Knock Out, you're alive," Starscream said, crossing his arms.

"And so is Lord Megatron, and he's looking for you," Knock Out said with a smirk. Starscream said nothing, and followed Knock Out to where Megatron was watching the mining.

Megatron turned around, and saw Starscream, "Well, the prodigal son returns," Megatron said with a smirk, "What brings you here?"

"I'm returning to you," Starscream said, "Returning to the Decepticons so that we can continue our mission," Megatron walked over to him, and examined him.

"You've been cured. No matter, we have some of the tainted energon on board," Megatron said, and two drones grabbed Starscream by his arms, "Take him to the brig," Starscream looked up at Megatron.

"You...you tricked me!" he snarled, trying to break free. Knock Out waved to Starscream, Breakdown behind him, "I'll kill you for this Megatron!" Megatron chuckled, and turned back to the mining site.

* * *

><p>"HE WENT WHERE?"<p>

Bumblebee covered his auditory receptors, and looked at Arcee, "Why would he do that?" Bumblebee looked at her.

You two have past together, don't you? he asked in beeps. Arcee looked at him.

"You saw that," Bumblebee nodded. Arcee sighed, and sat down, "It's a long story Bee. I just can't believe he would leave again," she said, shaking her helm. Bumblebee sat down next to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

So, what's the story? Bumblebee asked again in beeps. Arcee looked at him, and chuckled.

"Well, it happened shortly after I became a scout. This was before the war officially broke out. There was tension among the Autobots and Decepticons, but no one was really acting on it. It was my turn for patrol one night, and I had to do it by myself. This was my first one by myself, so I was a bit nervous. I left the base after having a chat with Tailgate, saying how I would be fine. So, I left and began patrolling."

"About a few hours later, I had stopped to take a break, and decided to lean against a tree. I leaned against it, and I felt someone's hand touch mine. I jumped up, my blaster out, and saw Starscream staring at me. For some reason, I didn't want to shoot him, and he didn't want to shoot me. 'What's your name?' he asked me. 'You tell me first,' I said. He chuckled, and crossed his arms, 'Starscream,' he answered, 'Arcee,' I answered, and soon we began talking. I found out he was a scientist, which kind of interested me. We spent the rest of my patrol talking, until I realized my patrol was done and had to go. Before I left, he asked me if we could meet again, and I said yes."

"That's how we spent our nights, just talking about whatever. Soon, I started to have feelings for him. I enjoyed talking with him. One night, he asked me if he wanted to go for a walk during the day. I agreed. The next day, we went for a walk, and well, we held hands. We walked in silence, just holding hands. After our walk, we stopped, and just stared at each other. Then he said he had feelings for me, and I said I had feelings for him as well. Then, he kissed me," Arcee smiled, "And we started to see each other more. Then, one day, when I went to our meeting place he never showed up," Bumblebee wrapped his arm around her, "I thought he had lied to me, but, weeks later, he showed up and said he was sorry he couldn't meet me, but something had come up and he had to go on board the Nemesis. Megatron wanted him for something. That was the last time I ever saw him, until the Decepticons attacked our base. He pulled me aside, kissed me and said he loved me, but with the war going on, it would be hard for us to see each other. I said I loved him back, and that I'd wait until the war was over. So, now you know," she said quietly. Bumblebee looked at her, "After I lost Tailgate and Cliffjumper, I was terrified that I was going to lose Starscream as well."

You won't, Bumblebee said, I'll make sure of it.

Arcee smiled at him, "Thanks Bumblebee. I know I can always trust you," Bumblebee smiled back, and looked up as Miko walked in the room.

"Hey Bee. Have you seen Raf? He was supposed to help me with my science homework," Bumblebee shrugged. The truth was, he hadn't seen Raf since this morning. Ratchet entered the room, "Ratchet, have you seen Raf?"

"I saw him this morning with Star...scream...oh no," Ratchet said, and rushed over to the ground bridge controls. He locked onto Raf's cell phone, "He went through the ground bridge with Starscream."


	16. Countdown

_Gonna try something different for this chapter. This is a suggestion from standout4christ. This chapter is from Raf's point of view._

* * *

><p>Ratchet hadn't seen me go through the bridge. Neither had Starscream. I wasn't about to let Starscream face his death.<p>

Without anyone's knowing, I had done more research on tainted energon, and even got in contact with Soundwave. Himself and Airachnid hadn't died in the crash either. With him by my side, we went back to the ship that Starscream was first infected on. We ran into the Decepticon that had infected Starscream the first time as he tried to infect Soundwave.

_Fours Hours Prior_

_"Soundwave! Behind you!" I yelled, and the Decepticon turned around. The Decepticon with no optics lunged forward, energon splattering on the control panel. Soundwave turned around, and slammed the 'Con into the wall. The Decepticon fell on the ground, and groaned. I slowly walked over, and bent down, "We need to ask you a few questions about the tainted energon," The Decepticon just looked at me with those holes in his face, "Do you die when you first get infected with it?" The 'Con laughed._

_"No. You're just on the brink of death. Most killed themselves because the pain took over their mind, and they hallucinated."_

_"So, why are all these bots dead?" I asked. It was a question that had appeared in my mind when we first got on the ship. He simply smiled._

_"They were infected twice. You die within an hour if you don't get the cure into your system," My eyes went wide. I knew that's what Megatron wanted to do with Starscream. He was going to infect him so he can use the distributor._

I followed Starscream inside the mine, and had hidden behind a rock. I watched as the drones dragged him off to the brig, and I knew I had to do something.

I followed the drones to the brig, and watched as they shoved him inside. Starscream had begun pacing his cell, as I heard him muttering to himself. Now would be the time to make my move.

I quietly snuck over to his cell, and looked up at the window, "Starscream," I whispered. He looked out through his window, and his optics went wide.

"Raf? How did...What are..."

"I followed you through the space bridge. I know what Megatron is going to do. He's going to re infect you so he can use the distributor. That's why he has the cure on board so he can cure himself and the others," Starscream fell silent, "I'm not going to let that happen. I'm going to get you out of here," I looked at the door, "I...I just don't know how," I suddenly felt like fool. I had come to rescue Starscream, and didn't even know how to break him out. Starscream looked down at me, then heard footsteps coming towards the cell.

"Raf, hide."

I ran and slid behind the wall, peeking out and saw the medic, Knock Out I think, approach Starscream's cell, "Oh, poor Starscream. What kind of mess did you get yourself into this time?"

"Frag you Knock Out," Starscream snapped. Knock Out simply smiled at him.

"Now, that's no way to treat your superior," Knock Out said, a smug look across his facial plating. Starscream frowned, "Oh, you didn't hear? Since you...left, Megatron made me second-in-command. Great, for me anyways. I don't know what that makes you," he said, tapping his chin. Starscream glared at him, "Oh Starscream. No need to be so angry. It wasn't my choice, Herr Komandant, but I graciously accepted it," he said with a smile, and Raf saw Breakdown approach the cell as well, a syringe in his hands, "Megatron needs the tainted energon to be in your system for about a few hours, so we're going to re-infect you now," Knock Out opened the cell, and Starscream punched him in the face, sending him backwards. Breakdown made a grab for him, but Starscream dodged, and Breakdown slammed into the wall of the cell. Starscream chuckled, but felt a jolt of pain go through him.

Knock Out removed his energon prod, and Starscream fell to his kness. Knock Out bent down, and grabbed Starscream's face, and looked into it, "Not a smart move," he sneered, and grabbed the syringe that had fallen on the ground. I watched as Knock Out pushed it into one of Starscream's main energon veins.

"Starscream no!" I yelled, stepping out from behind the wall. Knock Out's helm turned towards me, and he smiled.

"You brought your human friend? How touching," Knock Out removed the syringe, and tossed it against the wall. It broke, shattering. I took a step back as Knock Out walked over to me.

"Starscream get up!" I yelled.

Starscream tried to push himself up, but his arms were once again rusted, so he fell down. Breakdown got up, and pulled him up on his feet, "Save your little friend," he sneered at him, and I saw Starscream was once again blind.

But that wasn't the worst part, and I knew it.

Optimus and the others didn't know where I was, and Starscream only had an hour to live.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it took so long to update! Writer's block!<em>


	17. Mining Madness

Ratchet locked onto Raf's coordinates, and gasped, "He's in one of Megatron's mines," Everyone walked over to the screen, and looked. Sure enough, Raf's cellphone signal was pulsing on the screen.

"We have to save him!" Miko said, and Bumblebee nodded. Ratchet narrowed his optics.

"This could be a trap."

"Trap or not, we need to save Raf," Jack said. Arcee looked over at Optimus.

"And Starscream?" she asked. Optimus looked at her, and sighed.

"If what Ratchet said is true, then he chose his own path, and must face the concequences."

"So you're going to let Megatron kill him, or worse?" she asked, crossing her arms. Bulkhead and Wheeljack looked over at her, confused to why she cared so much about Starscream. Arcee felt their optics on her, and fell silent. Optimus walked over to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Is...is there something you need to tell us?" he asked softly. Arcee closed her optics, and sighed.

"Me and Starscream...have feelings for each other. They developed before the war broke out," she said. Everyone was silent. Bumblebee walked over to her, and looked at Optimus.

I knew already, he said in beeps, And I'm happy that Arcee is happy. Optimus looked at him, and nodded.

"Bumblebee is right. As long as you're happy, we're happy for you," Arcee looked at Bumblebee, smiling.

_"Raf to Ratchet! Anyone copy?"_

Ratchet turned back to the screen, "Raf! You're alive! Thank Primus."

_"You have to get here now! Megatron re-infected Starscream with the tainted energon!" _Arcee's optics went wide, _"If you don't get here now, he'll die!"_

"Die?" Bulkhead asked, confused, "Tainted energon doesn't kill."

_"If you've already been infected once before and get infected again, it does. I went to the ship where Starsscream was first infected and got all the information. He only has an hour left to live! You have to hurry!"_

"How are we going to cure him if we do..."

_"Megatron has the cure on board already. It's in Knock Out's lab. That's where Knock Out locked me to. Guys you have to hurry!" _They could hear the desperation in Raf's voice. Ratchet turned to Optimus.

"Ready the ground bridge Ratchet," Ratchet nodded, and walked over to the controls, "We're going to need everyone for this mission," Optimus said, and looked down at Jack and Miko, "You two are allowed to come with us.

"YES!" Miko yelled, pumping her fist in the air. Jack simply smiled. He didn't really care if he saw action, but somehow it found him. Ratchet looked over at him.

"You too Ratchet. In case our friends need mending," Ratchet nodded again, and soon the ground bridge came online.

"What's the plan boss bot?" Bulkhead asked, as they all walked towards the ground bridge.

"We'll figure that out when we get there."

* * *

><p><em>God protect me from myself<br>I search for life finding death  
>God heal me<br>My broken heart it longs for you_

Raf pulled various tubes out of a draw, looking for the cure. He pushed papers off the desk, and stoppd when he heard someone open the door. He turned around, and saw Breakdown walk in the room, "You're supposed to be sitting over there," Breakdown said, pointing to the berth. Raf reluctantly walked over, and sat down. He watched Breakdown remove the distributor from the safe, and shined it, "Perfect," he said, and left the room. Once the door shut, Raf jumped up and ran over to the safe.

_I'm waiting, I'm waiting  
>To hear you call my name<br>I'm waiting, I'm waiting  
>For you Lord<em>

He began fiddling with the lock, "Come on, come on!" he muttered, shaking the lock. He looked over his shoulder, and began working at the lock, "Scrap!" he yelled. Raf took his glasses off, and began cleaning them. He spotted something long and slender out of the corner of his eye, and turned around. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was Knock Out's energon prod, "This could work," he muttered, and walked backed over to the safe.

_And I'm ready, for you to draw me near  
>It's always been this way with you<br>But that's what makes you daer_

Raf looked at th prod, and pushed it in the lock. He heard a small blast inside the lock, and pulled the prod out. He tossed it down, and the door to the safe swung open, "Yes!" He looked in the safe, and in the very back, the teal substance glowing, was the cure. Raf's face broke into a smile, and he took it out. He looked down at it. Now all he had to do was get it to Starscream on time.

_I'm waiting, I'm waiting  
>To hear you call my name<br>I'm waiting, I'm waiting  
>For you Lord<em>

* * *

><p>The Autobots made their way towards the mine, and looked around. There was no Decepticons insight. Optimus signalled for them to move forward, and they did oh so carefully. Arcee and Bulkhead brought up the rear, with Wheeljack and Optimus in the lead and Ratchet, Bumblebee, and the kids in the middle.<p>

_You know you're not the only one_

Optimus signalled for them to stop, and leaned around a rock. Sure enough, drones were patrolling the entrance. Optimus looked back at the group, "Ok. We need to split up into teams. Arcee, you take Bumblebee and try and get in the mine. Bulkhead, and Wheeljack will lure the drones away, and myself and Ratchet will follow behind Arcee with Jack and Miko," Everyone nodded, and got into position.

_When they all come crashing down-midflight  
>You know you're not the only one<br>When they're so alone  
>They find a back door out of life<br>You know you're not the only one_

Optimus gave the signal, and Bulkhead and Wheeljack ran full force at the drones, catching them off guard. They began firing their guns at them, but Bulkhead mowed them down with his wrecking ball. Right after them, Arcee and Bumblebee ran straight for the entrance of the mine, with Ratchet and Optimus behind them. Jack and Miko stuck close to Arcee as she shot at the drones, knocking them down.

_We're all grieving  
>Lost and bleeding<em>

Megatron watched from inside the mine on the montiors Soundwave had set up. As the Nemesis was a wreck, they had set up the mine as their temporary base. Airachnid was gone to fetch her ship so they could use that instead. Megatron saw Arcee and Bumblebee running towards the entrance, and a small smile crept onto his facial plating, "Yes, run to save your lover Arcee," he hissed, and Knock Out entered the room.

"Lord Megatron, we are ready."

"Excellent."

_All our lives  
>We've been waiting<br>For someone to call our leader  
>All your lies<br>I'm not believing  
>Heaven shine a light down on me<em>

Arcee and Bumblebee met more drones at the main entrance of the mine, "We need to find Raf!" she yelled, and Bumblebee nodded. They pushed past the drones, and took a left. They ran down a hall, but it was silent.

"Raf?" Jack called, his voice echoing.

_So afraid to open your eyes-hypnotized  
>You know you're not the only one<br>Never understood this life  
>And you're right I don't deserve<br>But you know I'm not the only one_

They heard a sound at the end of the hall, and began running towards it. They stopped at a door, and Bumblebee blew it down. They walked inside, and saw Raf standing at the back of the room, "Raf!" Miko shouted, and she and Jack ran towards him. They hugged him, but he pushed them off.

"We have to hurry! Starscream is dying every minute we spend talking," he said, walking past them. Bumblebee and Arcee walked in front of them, looking for any sign of Decepticons.

_We're all grieving  
>Lost and bleeding<em>

"Freeze Autobots!"

They turned around, and saw Knock Out and Breakdown, "Just where do you think you're going with that cure?" Breakdown sneered, taking a step forward. Bumblebee turned to Arcee.

Take the kids and go, he said in beeps. Arcee shook her helm.

"I'm not leaving you," Bumblebe pushed her, then turned to face the two Decepticons, "Bee..."

If you don't go, Starscream will die, Bumblebee said. Arcee held back her tears, and nodded. She pushed the kids forward, and looked back at Bumblebee. He was being brave. Arcee began running as well.

_All our lives  
>We've been waiting<br>For someone to call our leader  
>All your lies<br>I'm not believing  
>Heaven shine a light down on me<em>

They sprinted through mine, trying to find where Starscream was being held. They stopped at the end of the hall, and Megatron turned around to face them, "Well, if it isn't Arcee. Fancy meeting you here," he sneered, and began walking towards them.

"Get behind me now," Arcee said, and the three kids obeyed.

"So foolish to think you could save him," Megatron said softly.

"You know that he'll die if we don't get the cure to him," Arcee said.

"Oh I know."

"And yet you don't care," Megatron simply smiled.

"A small price to pay in order to get rid of you and your little friends."

_Don't look down  
>Don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you<br>Don't look down  
>You'll fall down<br>You'll become their sacrifice_

With a roar, Megatron ran at Arcee, and punched her in the chassis. The blue bot flew backwards, slamming into the wall. She groaned, and looked up. Megatron aimed his cannon at her, but she dodged the blast and began returning fire. Megatron growled, and ran at her again. Arcee jumped over him, and Megatron slammed helm first into the wall.

_Right or wrong  
>Can't hold onto the fear<br>That I'm lost without  
>If I can't feel<br>I'm not mine  
>I'm not real<em>

Megatron shook his helm, and grabbed Arcee by her arm. He pinned her against the wall, and began applying pressure to it. Arcee grimaced from the pain, and Megatron leaned his helm close to hers, "What's so special about him anyways?" he hissed, running a talon over the scar on her facial plating, "He's just another mech like Tailgate or Cliffjumper. And you're going to lose him the same way you did with them."

_All our lives  
>We've been waiting<br>For someone to call our leader  
>All your lies<br>I'm not believing  
>Heaven shine a light down on me<em>

Megatron tossed her on the ground, and placed a foot on her arm, "Now," he said, as Breakdown and Knock Out dragged in Bumblebee, "We're all going to head to the main mine, and see how long it takes for the distributor to work."

* * *

><p><em>Songs used are Waiting by Fireflight and The Only One by Evanescence.<em>


	18. Tourniquet

_HOLY CRAP ALMOST A HUNDRED REVIEWS! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!_

_Whoever is the hundreth reviewer, Megatron and Optimus will be forced to bake that person a cake of their choice! XD_

_Optimus: NOOOOOOO! *runs to hide*_

_Megatron:...*optic is twitching*_

_Anywho, back to the story!_

* * *

><p>Megatron walked into the main mine, with Knock Out and Breakdown behind him, shoving the prisonners. They shoved Arcee and Bumblebee down on the ground. Megatron turned around, "Bring out Starscream," he commanded, and Breakdown disappeared. Moments later, he appeared, dragging Starscream with him. Megatron smiled, and turned to face the two Autobots, "This will be known as the day that I defeat two of Prime's soldiers. I get the pleasure of watching you rust thanks to the tainted energon," He smirked at them, and walked over to the distributor.<p>

Bumblebee looked over at Arcee, and saw Bulkhead at the back of the mine. The Wrecker placed a finger to his lips, and Bumblebee looked back at Megatron. Bulkhead was not alone. Optimus, Ratchet, and Wheeljack were with him as well. They all waited, weapons ready to attack.

Megatron picked up the distributor, and turned towards Starscream, "Starscream, my former second-in-command. Such a pity that your worthless life has to end this way," he said, and pointed the distributor at him.

Bulkhead jumped out, and slammed into Breakdown, knocking him over. Knock Out spun around, and the three other Autobots appeared, "Arcee! Catch!" Raf yelled, grabbing the cure from Knock Out and tossing it to her. Arcee caught it, and turned to Starscream. Megatron had switched on the distributor.

"NO!" she yelled, and fired her gun at the distributor. Megatron turned to face her, and everything seemed to move in slow motion. The blast from her gun struck the distributor, shattering it into pieces. Megatron roared at her, and tackled her to the ground. The cure flew out of her hand, and landed a few feet away from Starscream.

"Knock Out! Grab that!" Megatron roared. Knock Out made a lunge for it, but Jack ran over and picked it up. He ran towards Starscream, and jabbed it in between the plates on his leg. Knock Out looked up, a face full of dirt.

_I tried to kill the pain  
>But only brought more<em>

"YOU FILTHLY HUMAN SCUM!" Knock Out screeched, "YOU MADE ME SCRATCH MY PAINT!" Jack turned to him, and Knock Out thrust his energon prod forward. Jack covered his eyes, but didn't feel anything. He opened them, and saw Starscream had stopped it with his hands. Knock Out gasped, and Starscream pulled the prod from his hands. He tossed it down on the ground, "MEGATRON!" he yelled, and the Decepticon Lord looked up. He growled, and stood up.

"This ends now Starscream!" he snarled, and tackled the Seeker to the ground. The two rolled off the edge.

_I lay dying  
>And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal<em>

Arcee got up, and looked down over the edge. Knock Out tackled her from behind, slamming her into the wall.

Starscream shook his helm, his auditory receptors ringing. His vision was still a bit blurry, and this prevented him from seeing Megatron's hand back handing him across his face. Starscream stumbled backwards, and received another slap from Megatron. This time, he grabbed his hand, and slammed him into the wall of the mine.

Megatron stood up, and felt energon at the corner of his mouth, "Is it really necessary for us to fight Starscream?" he asked, taking a step forward.

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
>Am I too lost to be saved?<br>Am I too lost?_

"You were willing to sacrifice my life in order to fufill your wishes," Starscream snapped, watching him closely, "I don't take kindly to someone trying to offline me. And you already replaced me! With Knock Out of all people!"

"Well, he was the best candidate," Megatron said with a chuckle, and the two began circling each other.

"I don't know why I ever thought it would be a good idea to work for you. You've become blind by your lust for power!"

"And you're not?"

The two lunged at each other, and the fighting resumed.

_My God, my tourniquet  
>Return to me salvation<br>My God, my tourniquet  
>Return to me salvation<em>

Megatron scratched Starscream's wing while the Seeker punched him in the chassis. The two fired their weapons at the same time, and were blown backwards. Starscream landed in his back, and groaned. He rolled out of the way, dodged Megatron's fist. Starscream kicked him in the chassis, and jumped up. Megatron stumbled backwards, and wiped his mouth. He felt energon on his hand, and looked down, "You managed to injure me Starscream. I'm impressed."

_Do you remember me  
>Lost for so long<em>

Megatron aimed his cannon at him, and fired. It struck Starscream in the chassis, and sent him into the wall. Starscream gasped, and looked down. Energon was pulsing out of his chest, "You're so weak Starscream. You will die, and break your promise to Arcee that you will never leave her."

_Will you be on the other side  
>Or will you forget me<em>

Arcee was hiding behind a wall, and heard this comment. Her gun appeared, and she began sneaking around to get behind Megatron, "She'll be left all alone, and feel like she couldn't save you like she couldn't save Tailgate or Cliffjumper."

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
>Am I too lost to be saved<br>Am I too lost_

Arcee jumped out, and fired at Megatron, hitting him square in the back. Megatron roared in pain, and fell down on his face. Arcee rushed past him, and threw her arms around Starscream. Starscream pulled her close, and closed his optics, "I...I thought that Megatron had killed you," she whispered. Starscream looked down into her optics, and shook his helm. Arcee looked down at his chassis, "You're hurt."

"I'm fine," he said, and leaned in to kiss her. Starscream saw Megatron get up, and aim his cannon at Arcee's back. He shoved her out of the way just as he fired.

_My God, my tourniquet  
>Return to me salvation<br>My God, my tourniquet  
>Return to me salvation<em>

"STARSCREAM!" she screamed, as Starscream jumped out of the way to avoid the blast. He turned to Megatron, and fired back. Megatron dodged it as well, and transformed. He sped towards Starscream. Starscream grabbed him by his wings, and Megatron pushed through the walls of the mine, Arcee behind them, "RATCHET!" The medic drove up, and transformed. Starscream dug his talons into Megatron's wings, and forced the Decepticon Lord to slam into the ground. Starscream threw him off of him, and quickly got up. Megatron shook his helm, and looked up just in time to receive a blow from Starscream's foot in his nasal plating. Starscream clutched at his chest, and grimaced. Arcee rushed over, "Ratchet, get over here!" The medic rushed over, and Arcee stepped back so he can examine his chest wound.

"I need to patch you up Starscream," Ratchet said, but Starscream shook his helm.

"I need to finish this," he said, and walked towards Megatron. Arcee grabbed his hand, and pulled him back, kissing him. Starscream wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her back.

_My God, my tourniquet  
>Return to me salvation<br>My God, my tourniquet  
>Return to me salvation<em>

Arcee pulled back, cycling air, "Please come back," she whispered, as Starscream's arms slipped from around her. He nodded, and turned to face Megatron. He aimed his missiles at him and fired. Megatron dodged, and it hit the wall of the mine. The ceiling began to shake.

_My wounds cry for the grave  
>My soul cries for deliverance<br>Will I be denied Christ  
>Tourniquet<br>My suicide_

Starscream and Megatron looked up, and saw the ceiling began to collapsed, "We need to get out of here!" Ratchet yelled, and began running back to the entrance of the mine. Arcee looked at Starscream, and saw he had talons locked with Megatron, "Arcee! Now!" Ratchet yelled, but she stood frozen like a statue.

She couldn't lose another partner.

The walls began collapsing around them, and it seemed everything moved in slow motion. Ratchet ran back, and pulled on Arcee's hand, yelling at her. Starscream turned around, and mouthed the word go to Arcee. She shook her helm, tears running down her facial plating. Starscream repeated it, and turned back to Megatron. Ratchet began pulling her, and she reluctantly followed him. Ratchet looked over his shoulder, and saw Megatron fire his cannon at Starscream before the ceiling collapsed, cutting them off.

Ratchet pulled Arcee through the mine, as the whole thing collapsed. Bulkhead saw them, and called for them to hurry. Ratchet ran past him, followed by Arcee. Bulkhead pulled her out, and ran towards where everyone was gathered.

With a groan, the whole mine gave in, collapsing and rocks falling everywhere. They turned around, facing the ruins of the energon mine. Arcee breathed hard, sitting on the ground. Bumblebee sat down next to her, and placed an arm around her.

Everyone was silent.


	19. Awake And Alive

"Arcee."

Arcee turned and looked at Ratchet. For the past five hours, Optimus, Wheeljack and Bulkhead have been digging their way through the mine in hopes of finding Starscream. He sat down next to her, and placed an arm around her. Arcee leaned her helm against the medic's shoulder, and closed her optics. Jack looked at her, and smiled, trying to encourage her. Miko looked up as the three returned, grim looks on their facial plating. Arcee turned her head as well, and Optimus sighed, "Arcee, we...we couldn't find him," he said softly. Arcee felt her spark snap in two.

No, this couldn't be happening again.

Arcee got up, "This is a joke, right?" she asked, her voice trembling. Optimus felt his spark break for her. Arcee looked past him, and at the mine, "He's alive I can feel it."

"Arcee, the mine collapsed. If he's alive, then he's been buried alive," Bulkhead said. Bumblebee walked over to Arcee, and wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry.

_I can't run anymore  
>I fall before you<br>Here I am  
>I have nothing left<em>

Jack walked over to his partner, and took hold of her hand. Miko and Raf looked over at the mine. Ratchet placed a hand on Arcee's shoulder, and squeezed it, "Arcee, we're sorry. We know how much Starscream meant to you."

_Though I've tried to forget  
>You're all that I am<br>Take me home  
>I'm through fighting it<em>

Arcee looked at the medic, "I want to go back to the base," her voice was barely a whisper. Ratchet nodded, and activated the ground bridge. Bumblebee lead her through. Ratchet turned to Optimus.

"Are you coming?" he asked. Optimus looked back at the mine.

"No. We're going to keep looking."

_Broken  
>Lifeless<br>I give up  
>You're my only strength<br>Without you  
>I can't go on<br>Anymore  
>Ever again<em>

Ratchet nodded, and he went through the ground bridge. Jack, Miko and Raf stayed, "We're going to help you look," Jack said, as they walked over to the mine, "Arcee is my guardian, and I don't like seeing her like this."

"She's gone through this twice already. A third time would push her over the edge," Bulkhead said.

_My only hope (All the times I've tried)  
>My only peace (To walk away from you)<br>My only joy, my only strength  
>My only power (I fall into your abounding grace)<br>My only life, my only love (And love is where I am)_

Once back at the base, Arcee walked over to a chair, and sat down, folding her hands. Ratchet walked over, "Optimus said they'll keep looking for him," he said softly, hoping to comfort her. Arcee nodded slowly, tears still falling. He walked over to the montior, and began looking at it, Bumblebee next to him.

They wanted to give Arcee her space.

_I can't run anymore  
>I give myself to you<br>I'm sorry  
>I'm sorry<br>In all my bitterness  
>I ignored all that's real and true<br>All I need is you_

Bulkhead smashed rocks with his wrecking ball. Jack passed rocks to Miko and Raf who tossed them out of the way. Optimus was smashing them with his axe and Wheeljack was tossing them as well.

_When night falls on me  
>I'll not close my eyes<br>I'm too alive  
>And you're too strong<br>I can't lie anymore  
>I fall down before you<br>I'm sorry  
>I'm sorry<em>

"Hey I found something!" Miko yelled, and pushed rocks aside. It was a hand. Optimus walked over, and bent down, looking at the hand.

_My only hope (All the times I've tried)  
>My only peace (To walk away from you)<br>My only joy, my only strength  
>My only power (I fall into your abounding grace)<br>My only life, my only love (And love is where I am)_

Ratchet looked over at Arcee, and frowned, "Arcee, can you come here for a minute please?" Arcee got up, and walked over to him. He lead her to the examinination table, and sat her down. Ratchet took out his scanner, and began scanning her, "Hmm, that's interesting."

"What is?" she asked, and Bumblebee nodded in agreement with her statement. He was curious too.

"It seems that...you're pregnant."

_Constantly ignoring  
>The pain consuming me<br>But this time it's cut too deep  
>I'll never stray again<em>

Optimus bent down to touch the hand, but suddenly, it began thrashing and Megatron shot up through the rocks. Everyone was blown backwards as Megatron shot up towards a ship hovering in the air. He stopped, and looked down at them, "Tell Arcee the only way she'll see her beloved Starscream is if she dies as well!" he sneered, and disappeared onto the ship. The ship began flying away, leaving them at the wreckage.

"Ratchet, open the ground bridge."

_My only hope (All the times I've tried)  
>My only peace (To walk away from you)<br>My only joy, my only strength  
>My only power (I fall into your abounding grace)<br>My ony life, my only love (And love is where I am)_

They walked into the base, and Ratchet switched off the bridge, "Well?" he asked.

"Megatron is alive," Optimus said. Bumblebee's optics went wide, "We couldn't find Starscream," Arcee looked over at them, and was silent.

"There is some good news today," Ratchet said, and looked to Arcee, "Arcee is pregnant."

_My only hope (All the times I've tried)  
>My only peace (To walk away from you)<br>My only joy, my only strength  
>My only power (I fall into your abounding grace)<br>My only life, my only love (And love is where I am)_

"What good is being pregnant if the father won't even be here?" she asked angrily, and stormed out of the room. Jack went to follow her, but Optimus stopped him, "Let her be," he said, and Jack sighed.

"If...Megatron's alive, then that means there's a chance Starscream is alive too, right?" Raf asked. The Autobots said nothing.

"We can only hope," Ratchet said, and went to where Arcee was.

* * *

><p>"Go away Ratchet," Arcee said, her voice muffled. Ratchet sat down on her berth, "Please."<p>

"How do you think Starscream would react seeing you like this?" he asked. Arcee said nothing, "He would tell you to find a way to cope, wouldn't he? Yes, he may not be here when your newspark is born, but you have to be strong Arcee."

"How can I be strong when I've lost three partners?" she asked, sitting up.

"You have to find a way. Don't forget about them. Honor their memory, but find a way to keep living life," Ratchet said softly, "Don't throw everything away. Jack still needs you," Arcee wiped her optics, "You have to promise me that you'll at least try to find a way to deal with this," Arcee nodded, and Ratchet smiled at her.

"Ratchet, do you think I'll be a good mother?" Arcee asked. Ratchet chuckled.

"I do."

* * *

><p>Back at the mine, it had started to rain. Rocks began sliding down because they became slippery. A hand was sticking up from a pile of rocks, limp. Slowly, the hand began to move, and another one appeared. Slowly, the hands pulled a body up, and Starscream gasped, cycling air quickly. He shook his helm, then pulled the rest of his body free.<p>

Megatron had missed him when he fired, and had hit the ceiling above them, seperating them.

He knew Megatron was still alive, and would try to get rid of the Autobots again. Starscream checked over his wings, and felt his spark ache.

Arcee.

Megatron had lied. He had kept his promise to her, and he was coming back.

_I'm awake, I'm alive  
>Now I know what I believe inside<br>Now it's me time  
>I'll do what I want, cause this is my life<br>Here, right here, right now, right now  
>I'll stand my ground and never back down<br>I know what I believe inside  
>I'm awake and I'm alive<em>

* * *

><p><em>And there you go! The end of Black Wish! But do not fear, my faithful reviewers, there is a sequel in the process. The two songs used in this chaper are October by Evanescence and Awake and Alive by Skillet. Keep your eyes open for the sequel!<em>


End file.
